Crush
by TotallyDantana
Summary: Danielle Harper is a new AP Calculus teacher at McKinley High School, what happens when a certain student catches her attention?
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

I heard the clicking of heels against the concrete floor and turned my head to look in the direction of the door in time with 15 other people. Our teacher was late to homeroom on the first day of my senior year. She walked in and I took her in for the first time. She looked dishevelled and slightly unorganised but mostly apprehensive and I did a double take when she dropped everything onto the desk and took a long, drawn out sigh. "Good Morning, class. I'm Miss Harper" she said, her lips turning up into the smallest of smiles at which I narrowed my eyes. _She is gorgeous_ I thought to myself, checking back into reality to make sure that I had indeed said it within the comforts of my own mind rather than aloud. Whilst she searched through the piles and piles of paperwork on her desk for an attendance sheet, I examined her a little more closely. Suddenly, I wished that I had picked a seat closer to the front but afraid that we would be lumbered with Mr Hawkins for another year, I thought it best to sit at the back so to avoid a spit shower that had the potential to ruin my 'First day of senior year' hair. She seemingly found what she was looking for because she looked up at the class, trying to decipher who's name belonged to who. I looked around and everyone else was watching her with open mouths and once against I had to check that mine was shut tight. She sat down, preventing me from checking out her slender legs in that taut pencil skirt but lucky for me, and the rest of the room, when she bent over slightly, her ample cleavage was on show for us all to admire. I licked my lips.

"Artie Abrams?" she called, looking up and scanning the room for the person that responded "Here". She did that with every person, identifying them and making eye contact for no more than a second. I was anxious for her to reach my name, to hear whether it rolled as delicately off of her tongue as I anticipated it would. "Santana Lopez?" she called out and I almost melted right then, even more so when her eyes found mine without even needing a response. The eye contact was so intense what I could barely even stutter out my response. "H-here" I said quietly after staring into her eyes for a couple seconds too long. She didn't even look away straight away and I wondered briefly whether the tick beside my name would be as neat as everyone else's. That was when she visibly shook herself and looked away, allowing me to let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Once finished, she raised the piece of paper in the air for someone to take away to the office. Everyone sat there, stunned by her overwhelming good looks that none of us even dared to move an inch. "Someone?" she asked impatiently and I snapped out of the trance she had put me in to raise unsteadily to my feet. Me and 5 other people rushed towards the desk and she looked stunned when we all grabbed at the paper or maybe her hand. "I asked for one person" she said, looking over each of us individually. "I didn't know I'd have so many willing participants." I felt dumb and I wished that I was still sat in my seat, staring at her boobs. The people stood beside me looked at me in disbelief as though they couldn't quite believe that I had volunteered to do anything. She seemed to catch onto this quickly because she handed me the sheet of paper with a curt, almost sly smile and told me to hurry. Hurry I did, practically running down the corridor to get back in time to see her one last time before homeroom ended and we were dismissed for first period.

On my return I was completely out of breath, taking my seat and trying to control my heavy breathing. Miss Harper looked at me when I walked in and smiled in amusement. "I didn't mean you literally had to run, Santana.. but thank you" she said, embarrassing me in front of the rest of the room. I probably would have hated her for that if she weren't so hot but instead I playfully rolled my eyes and shrugged. "My bad".

She dismissed us soon after and I, along with everyone else ogling the new teacher, tried our hardest to be the last one out. Deciding not to be the class clown once again, I shoved my timetable and such into my bag and turned back to look at her one more time before making the brave decision to leave ahead of everyone else. She was looking back at me it seemed like and the sassier side of me decided to sway my hips hoping that she was still watching.

I thought about her through first period. It was French and to say I wasn't interested in French in the slightest was an understatement and that gorgeous, new teacher wormed her way into my mind in less than five minutes. I wondered whether she was straight, she probably was and I thought about how old she might be and called it as 23. _Miss Harper._ I wondered what her first name was. Jennifer? Rebecca? Brooke? I willed myself to stop thinking, I hadn't looked at another girl like that since Brittany and she was definitely too old, too straight and in my opinion, way out of my league.

It figured that I would have to see her more often than just homeroom and whilst before I was sure I'd be able to ignore my obvious attraction towards her, it became decidedly harder to promise myself that when I walked into her class for study hall and then again two periods later for Advanced Placement Calculus. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes and smirked. "Back again? You can't seem to get enough." she said and I briefly wondered whether it could be considered flirting. "There must be something about.. this room" I replied cheekily, taking the seat I'd claimed as my own twice already today. She laughed and shook her head and I made a mental note of how contagious her laugh is, giggling myself.

She came to help me in the middle of class, I understood the simpler formulae but the most difficult I was struggling with. "Okay.. For these equations the functions aren't presented simply as y=f(x), it's more difficult to express y in terms of x so they need to be differentiated to give dy/dx." she explained, talking me through it. I nodded although I still didn't understand, I'd been too distracted by the softness of her voice and her scent and how close she was to me to concentrate. I tried though and after asking the girl sat in front of me, I felt confident enough to complete the task she had written up on the blackboard. Her writing was neat and organised and it surprised me being that she didn't strike me as the most organised and.. together person I had ever met.

In true, Miss Harper fashion, she left just as clumsily as she arrived that morning, arms loaded with folders and loose sheets of paper that flapped in the wind, piled up almost as tall she was. I snickered mostly to myself as she walked across the parking lot where I was waiting impatiently for my mother to finish work and pick me up. It was almost 4pm by now and I figured she would be clocking off. "What are you still doing here?" she asked as she passed me, stopping and readjusting the piles in her arms. "Waiting for my ride" I sighed, checking the time again on my phone and smiling awkwardly at her. I watched her struggle for a few most seconds, laughing. "Would you like a hand?" I asked and I swore that she smirked. "Yeah." she said simply and I stood up, helping her out of her sticky situation and following her to her car. It was silent but not really very awkward, at least for me as I watched her ass. "Thanks" she said when we'd deposited everything into the trunk of her car, my eyes trailing back up her body, meeting her own and the smallest of smirks. "It's nothing" I shrugged, turning on my heel to walk back to my previous position. She watched me go and jumped into her car, waving at me as she set off for home.

Miss Harper POV

Getting a flat on my first day of school was definitely something I hadn't planned for when I woke up that morning and as I forced my car to the side of the busy highway, I cursed to myself in annoyance. It's all about first impressions and I guessed that my delay would not make for a very good one. Sure enough, it took me half an hour to get the tyre changed and another 15 minutes to drive into school, parking up my car and smoothing down my skirt before searching for the room that I had been designated to. I was not long out of college with only one solid year of teaching experience and I was nervous about getting another job so soon, teaching AP Calculus no less. I found my class and swung open the door, heads turning to look at me in surprise. I walked through the desks to my own, dropping everything onto it recklessly and let out a long sigh of relief before introducing myself. "Good Morning, class" I started, my eyes scanning the room and stopping suddenly. A girl, a really beautiful one was looking at me intently and I had to force myself to make my eyes continue on. "I'm Miss Harper" I said, flashing a small smile. A few people close to me mumbled a small "Hi", their eyes wide and intrigued as they seemed to stare deep into my soul, forcing my eyes down to my already messy desk in discomfort. Occupying myself, I searched for the roll call sheet, avoiding looking at anyone or acknowledging them looking at me. Once I'd found it, I scanned the room once more, calling out names and identifying who they belonged to, ticking them off as present. "Santana Lopez" I said, my eyes finding hers again. I didn't need her to respond to know that, that name belonged to her, it fit her perfectly. She was already looking at me, and I awaited her response patiently, trying to check her out as discreetly as possible. _Why didn't she sit closer?_ "H-here" she stuttered and I had to fight a smile that wanted to take over my face. I looked at her and shook myself, forcing myself to look away from her again.

I held the completed sheet of paper in the air for someone to take to the office, confused when no one moved to collect it. "Someone?" I asked, a cluster of people rushing at me, my eyes widening in surprise. I looked at Santana and smirked, handing her the sheet. My reasoning was that she'd have to walk back down the isles towards the door and I'd have my first opportunity to check out her goods._ What are you thinking? You have someone, Dani._ I scolded myself though still checking her out as she rushed out of the door. My heart was beating fast against my chest as I watched her hips as they swayed.

I interacted with the other students whilst I awaited her return, ignoring the questions about my relationship status. _Engaged._ And my sexual orientation. _Definitely lesbian._ But decided to answer the question about my age. "I'm 26" I confirmed, almost glad that Santana wasn't in the room to hear that. When she returned out of breath, her chest rising up and down furiously, trying to push air into her lungs, I couldn't help but laugh. The thing that came out of my mouth next was sassy and almost certain to embarrass her. "I didn't ask you to literally run, Santana.. but thank you" I told her. She smirked and my heart sped up again "My bad" I heard her say, my eyes following her back to her seat. _This girl is unbelievable. _

I dismissed them but only acknowledged when she left, unable to stop myself from looking at her beautiful body again, she was beautiful. She was so beautiful but she was also way too young and way too straight and I already had someone. My fiance, she's beautiful too. _Lilly, yes Lilly... think about Lilly._ I tried to force myself to but I couldn't. I tried to reason with my mind, telling myself that it was just a silly, little crush probably and of course I wouldn't act on it.

It was harder to reason with myself when I'd seen her three times already that day, admiring her at the back of the class and looking away in time for her to look up at me. _Lilly._ Yes, the beautiful woman that probably wouldn't come home tonight, she rarely came home anymore. In fact, thinking about Lilly made Santana even more appealing and I tried my damnedest not to think about either.

Walking out to my car at 4pm, I noticed that I was doing so as unceremoniously as I had arriving that morning, showing myself up in front of Santana. _Oh god, she'd seen that._ I groaned, readjusting the things in my arms that were impairing my vision. I saw her, leaning against a railing looking like some kind of goddess. "What are you still doing here?" I asked, nodding at her reply and her offer to help. We walked to my car and I felt her eyes on me, briefly wondering whether she wasn't as straight as I had originally thought. I brushed it off and smirked at her instead.  
>I probably would have offered her a ride home if it hadn't meant spending more time with her, I didn't need anymore time to admire her and let this stupid, teenage crush develop. Also, my car as unpredictable as it was couldn't be trusted not to leave us stranded somewhere together, forcing us to fend for ourselves. I briefly considered it, driving her home and hoping that we broke down like I had this morning so that we could get to know each other whilst we waited for help, or rather get to know them luscious lips that she was blessed with, or rather cursed with in my case. "Thanks" I said, watching as she walked away, biting my lip. Snapping myself out of it, I got into my car and drove home.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Whilst I should have been thinking about where my fiance, I was thinking about my student. Whilst I ate, took a shower, laid in bed. _Her._


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's POV

The next day was much like the first one and all other days that were likely to follow afterwards. I arrived unusually on time whilst Miss Harper arrived unusually late, apparently not yet familiar with the journey to work. She looked just as flustered as she had the day before though this time she was muttering things under her breath that only she could hear, I almost wished that I was close enough to hear for myself. Just like the day before, I watched as she pulled herself together and looked over at me as soon as she had dropped all of her things onto the desk. "I'm sorry" she said, looking in my direction though I assumed it was directed to the class as a whole. "..Car trouble" she finished, her eyes leaving mine after a fleeting moment, she had caught herself staring at me and me staring back at her. I smirked and looked back down at my desk, doodling on my uncompleted Calculus homework. This teacher was hot, sure... but that still didn't mean that homework was necessarily my thing. She was hot though, that was the whole problem. She was so hot and every time I looked at her, I felt the same way that I had once felt looking at Brittany. Yes, it was true that I hadn't looked at another girl since the first one. It wasn't a feeling of love or adoration or even affection but one of attraction and lust, maybe. It was just different and I wondered whether being attracted to another woman made me gay or at least bisexual. I shook the thought off and reminded myself that she was my teacher. My teacher which meant that I had to ignore my attraction to her like everyone else in the class was forced to. I looked up when I heard my name, my eyes meeting hers again. Like usual, her soft, pink lips were turned upwards into a subtle smirk. "Santana?" she asked again. Heck, she knew that I was in the room, why couldn't she just mark me as here? I was reminded why it seemed so difficult to shake off my attraction when she seemed to flirt so effortlessly with me. She didn't seem to flirt with anyone else in the class but I considered it to be wishful thinking. "Here" I said, raising my eyebrow at her, she looked away.

She stood up after what felt like no time at all and walked across the room, towards me I thought. My eyes drifted from her face to her hourglass figure, watching her hips as they moved so sensually without even trying. She stopped in front of me and whispered a quiet "Excuse me". My eyes trailed upwards again and I realised that her chest was now in my line of vision, I forced myself to trail them slightly higher to her own eyes. She smiled softly and at first I thought she was referring to the way I had obviously been checking out her body, but she gestured to the filing cabinets behind me and indicated for me to scoot my chair in so that she could get to them. I did and she walked around me, making me wonder whether my head would rest on her round ass if I let it fall backwards only slightly. I didn't even get time to figure out because she found whatever she needed rather quickly, leaning over me and inspecting the uncompleted sheet in front of me. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me sternly. "That better be completed by seventh hour" was all she said to me before sauntering away from me again. _Oh, god._ All I could think about was the feeling over her firm breasts pressed lightly against my shoulder. _Fuck, stop thinking._

I caught her looking my way only a couple more times before she dismissed us, telling the class to have a good day. I avoided another bout of embarrassment by keeping my mouth closed and leaving ahead of everyone else. On my way to English I briefly wondered whether she saw my obvious interest her and if so, why did she see it so clearly above everyone else's less subtle interest. Maybe it was because I wasn't physically throwing myself at her like the others, twirling their hair around their fingers or puffing their chests out whilst they made advances towards her. No, I was mentally throwing myself at her for sure, but I hoped that I remained calm on the outside.

Surprisingly, I managed to avoid thinking about her all day long, until study hall that was. The class was virtually empty, with students dispersing across the school to complete projects or to try out for sports teams, leaving only four of us sitting in Miss Harper's room. The other three were nerds, their heads buried in books or their hands furiously writing assignments that probably weren't due for weeks. I, however sat back and relaxed, earphones blaring music as I treated the hour as a resting one. My eyes swapped from being squeezed shut and trying to eye fuck Miss Harper who I caught looking in my direction more often than not. When she didn't break eye contact for a few seconds, I raised my eyebrow at her and she gave me a small smile, resting her head in her hands. I didn't want to look away but I didn't want to stare at her either, looking away for a few seconds before looking back, she was still looking at me and I shook my head as if to ask what she was looking at, she just shrugged and sighed, looking down at the papers that she was supposed to be grading. I'd ruined the moment I felt like and I mentally scolded myself for it.

She actually avoided my eyes for the rest of the period and I struggled to capture her attention later on in Calculus. Every time she went to look my way, she stopped herself, looking everywhere and anywhere else. I was frustrated that I'd fucked up somehow because now she wasn't even looking at me, let alone being her usual, flirty self. She left me alone to work my way through the task on the board and I briefly thought that I had managed to get away with not handing in my homework which I hadn't actually completed. She proved me wrong ten minutes before the end of class when she announced that we'd be going through it as a class. I thought that was a perfect outcome, at least I could write my answers in and know that they were right. "Santana" she called out and I looked up in surprise. "Maybe you'd like to come up here and talk us through the answers on the board?" she asked with a false smile. She knew that I hadn't completed it, so why was she doing this. "Uhh" I started, looking around and feeling everyone's eyes on me. "I didn't do it." I said with a shrug and she raised her eyebrows at me. "And why not?" she asked, I gulped. Why was she being difficult? "I..." didn't have an answer to the question and I looked at her pleading with her to lay off of me. "You...?" she asked and I looked away from her. "You have detention, that's what you have" she said simply, turning her attention away from me. I looked down, my cheeks bright red for possibly the first time in my entire life. She was making it so much harder for me to like her when she had such erratic mood swings, singling me out and embarrassing me whenever she felt like it and I felt my attraction towards her lessen only slightly. Hot body, ugly personality perhaps or maybe she was just teaching me a lesson.

I stayed behind after class like I expected she wanted me to but almost left 5 minutes later when she hadn't lifted her eyes from the papers she was grading to at least tell me off or something. I clicked my pen over and over to occupy myself, just waiting for her to say something. She lifted her head finally and narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance. "Are you going to cause problems for me, Santana?" she asked. I was surprised to say the least that she'd come out with a statement that seemed so... out of the ordinary. I didn't expect her to remain so calm. "Depends what you mean" I said, trying to lighten the mood and perhaps flirt with her, I sure would like to cause problems for her if she continued to check me out like she had done ever since we met. I'm sure we could cause a lot of problems for each other. She rolled her eyes, perhaps amused. "I heard that you cause problems for the other teachers, are you going to cause problems for me?" she asked, softer this time. I didn't know whether to feel flattered that she had gone out of her way to find out about me or concerned that other teachers were painting her a bad picture. "I tend to cause problems, yes" I admitted with a shrug. "I'll try my hardest to go easy on you" I said without thought, almost facepalming when I thought about how bad that could be taken. She seemed to figure it out for herself, covering her face with her hands and letting me hear that contagious laugh. "That isn't what I meant" I said, trying to cover my tracks, rewind time almost. She just shook her head in disbelief and carried on talking. "I'd like it if you did that... went easy on me I mean." she said, sighing when she realised she had embarrassed herself like I had. "I mean, I'd like it if you didn't cause me any problems." she said, chewing on the inside of her lip. I couldn't help but wonder if that held a double meaning. Perhaps it was an indirect way of her telling me to keep my distance... stop looking at her if that was at all possible. "I'll do my homework and refrain from talking back if that's what you mean?" I asked. She looked conflicted for a second before nodding. "Yeah, that's all I'm asking" she said with an uneasy smile. The urge to kiss her then was overwhelming. If she was implying what I thought she was then she was basically allowing me to keep on talking to her and looking at her like I had been. "Great" I said with a shrug, trying not to sound so enthusiastic. Even from the back of the room it looked as though she was blushing.

I sat in quiet for a few more minutes, watching her as she worked. She seemed distracted because she kept looking over at me every five seconds as though she couldn't concentrate. "Keeping me here for any particular reason?" I asked, wondering if she just expected me to watch her. She smiled smugly and shrugged. "I never actually asked you to stay behind" she reminded me and I felt stupid, inferior again like she had, had me feeling twice before. I looked over at the clock which read 4:10 and turned my attention back to her. "You're not leaving? I thought you would have by now." I commented casually. She shook her head and sighed. "Car trouble. It wouldn't start so I have to wait for my ride to finish work." she said and I obviously wondered if it would be a significant other taking her home. "I could give you a ride if you wanted?" I asked, jingling my keys at her. She looked at me, confused. "I thought your mom drove you around?" she asked and I laughed. "Oh, no... My parents were in town for a couple days so they insisted... they're gone again so I'm back to driving myself" I informed her. She nodded. "Well thanks... but I probably shouldn't accept." she said nervously. I wondered why but didn't question it, nodding slowly and standing up. "Well... Have a good evening Miss Harper" I said, walking towards the door, I looked back at her once more before heading out.

Miss Harper POV

I woke up early the next day, determined not to be late to class for a second time. My car was unpredictable, I knew this so I figured that leaving early would ensure that I got there before the students. Before Santana. It was 7am when I left the door, homeroom not starting until 9. Throwing my things onto the backseat, I got in and tried to start it up. Nothing, it was completely dead. No fucking way. I tried again and again and got nothing, panicking and frantically thinking up a plan b. Reaching for my phone, I dialled Lilly's number and waited to hear her voice at the other end. "What is it, Dani? I'm busy" was all she had to say and I had to roll my eyes. This was my fiance. The woman that I was supposed to be in love with, she just made it so damn hard. "I know... I'm sorry but I had an emergency. My car won't start and I was wondering if you could give me a ride to work?" I asked sweetly, trying to make her decision easier. She huffed and I knew that she was about to rant. "Do you really think I have time? Dan, I'm working myself to the bone." _So was I._ "Can't you call Jase and ask him to take you?" she asked and I had to stop myself from shouting at her. "Jase lives in another state, Lil. Look, please just give me a ride today and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" I said simply and I could feel how annoyed she was getting with me. "Fuck, fine, whatever." she said, hanging up. I waited in my own car and sure enough, thirty minutes later she pulled up and waited for me to get in. I collected up all of my things and got into the car. "Thanks" I said with a smile, trying to lean over to kiss her. She pulled away from me and started up the car. I sighed to myself and shook my head. I should have expected this cold shoulder behaviour, I was used to it by now.

She dropped me off beside the entrance to the school wordlessly and I got out, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't need her shit, I'd been used to it for months now. Storming into my classroom, I couldn't help but mumble under my breath about how much of a bitch she was and how much I was sick to death of the shit she put me through. My own fiance was losing her appeal day by day and I nearly felt guilty when I looked up to find Santana, instantly feeling calmer. I seemed to want her more than the woman I would be marrying months from now. I apologised to them, trying to pry my eyes away from the sexy Latina sitting at the back of the class. She was smirking at me like she always seemed to be and I knew that if we were alone right now, I probably wouldn't have had it in me to stop myself from coming on to her. I distracted myself by doing roll call, anticipating her name just so that I had an excuse to look at her again. "Santana?" I called, looking up. She was deep in thought when I desperately wanted her attention. "Santana?" I asked again, smirking when she looked up at me. "Here" she replied and I quickly looked away, not wanting my eyes to linger for too long.

I sorted through the endless piles of paper on my desk, trying to establish some sense of organisation. Standing up, I walked towards the back of the room where I'd placed the filing cabinets. She watched me and it made me feel good. I was proud of my body and I felt as though Lilly didn't appreciate it at all, she never looked at me the way that Santana did. I stopped in front of her and whispered a small "Excuse me", watching as she eyes trailed upwards to my boobs and then my eyes. She scooted her chair in and I walked around her, my heart beating hard in my chest. After putting everything away, I leaned over to see that the piece of paper in front of her was the calculus homework I had set her class yesterday. Leaning closer, I told her that I expected it to be completed by seventh period, maybe secretly hoping that she didn't so that I could keep her after class and do something crazy like fuck her against my desk. _I wish._ I groaned and walked away, hoping she was still watching.

Study hall that day was boring. With an empty class, it seemed at though I had no choice but to focus on Santana, checking her out as I always did. Her eyes were squeezed shut at some points and I wished that she would open them and stare at me with them beautiful brown orbs that had the ability to make me weak at the knees. She did look at me eventually and I smiled, resting my head in my hands to prove that I wasn't going to look away. It was brave and nothing less than inappropriate but I couldn't help myself. She raised her eyebrow when I continued to watch her and I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what I was doing or why I was doing it. She shook her head and I took it as her wanting me to look away, feeling uncomfortable. It was then that I realised what I was doing, sighing and looking away, promising not to look back at her again.

I didn't look at her for the rest of the period, or later on in Calculus. It was hard to stop my eyes from landing on her like they did naturally, making myself frustrated. Why was I letting a child, though not much different in age than myself get to me? She was making me agitated without doing anything and I instantly felt bad for singling her out about her homework. It seemed to unnerve her and embarrass her when honestly I had expected her to bite back at me. I gave her detention and moved on, having to punish her whether publicly or not.

She stayed behind after class on her own accord and my mind drifted back to how I felt this morning, when I had hoped she would stay behind so that I break the boundary between teacher and student. _Why was I feeling like this?_ Perhaps I was overwhelmed. It was justifiable that she didn't look 17 or 18, I wasn't too sure of her age exactly but it would be easy for me to assume that she was older in any other setting. I didn't pay her any attention, thinking about earlier when I had, had conversations with colleagues about how difficult she could be and I just felt it necessary to ask her whether it was true. "Are you going to cause problems for me, Santana?" I asked, annoyed with how she continued to click her pen against the desk. I knew that she was already causing problems with these feelings surging up from within me, making me crush on her like I was. "Depends what you mean" she said and I knew she was doing it again, flirting and I wanted to flirt back. "I heard that you cause problems for the other teachers, are you going to cause problems for me?" I asked. I sure as hell hoped she didn't cause all teachers the same problem, though I doubt many could deny how hot she was. "I tend to cause problems, yes" she admitted and I sighed. I knew she was causing personal problems for me but I hoped that she would stop herself from causing me problems within the classroom. "I'll try my hardest to go easy on you.". When I heard it I almost didn't believe it, my eyes widening and my hands covering my face and my blushing cheeks. I laughed because it was funny, she was funny. Another good quality, another thing that set her apart from Lilly. "That isn't what I meant" she said and I smirked. I sure hope she wouldn't go easy on me. _Stop thinking about having sex with her._ "I'd like it if you did that, went easy on me I mean" I said without thinking, groaning to myself. "I mean, I'd like it if you didn't cause me any problems." I confirmed, clarifying that I wasn't making sexual suggestions to her. _Though maybe I would._ **No.** "I'll do my homework and refrain from talking back if that's what you mean?" she asked. I thought for a second, knowing that the nature of this conversation was completely wrong without question. "Yes, that's all I'm asking" I replied reluctantly, because it was really all I was asking. I was ashamed to admit that I wouldn't be as opposed to her causing me any other problems. "Great" she said and I couldn't help but blush at the thought of anything blossoming between us even though I knew it couldn't.

I couldn't stop looking her from then on. Wondering if I wanted her to make a move and considering doing it myself. Simply walking across the room and breaking every law and every code of conduct by kissing her and maybe a little more but she spoke before I could even begin to talk myself out of it. "Keeping me here for any particular reason?" she asked. **Yes.** _I want you._ "I never actually asked you to stay." _But fuck, I'm so glad you did._ "You're not leaving? I thought you would have by now." _Lilly, ugh Lilly._ "Car trouble. It wouldn't start so I have to wait for my ride to finish work." I knew that I could be here until midnight, that's if she even came to collect me at all. "I could give you a ride if you wanted?" she asked and I had to chew the inside of my lip to prevent myself from talking on impulse because fuck, yes I wanted her to give me a ride to her place. I wanted to lay in her bed and let her do whatever she pleased with me but I could never actually admit to that. "I thought your mom drove you around?" I asked, trying to turn myself off of the idea. "Oh, no... My parents were in town for a couple days so they insisted... they're gone again so I'm back to driving myself" she told me and it became decidedly harder to refuse, wanting her to take me. "Well thanks... but I probably shouldn't accept." I replied, knowing that if I accepted her offer, all of my self control would dissipate and I would throw myself at her. She nodded and stood up "Well... Have a good evening Miss Harper" she said and I wanted to tell her not to leave. "You too" I said, not trusting myself to say much else. I watched her leave, wanting to leave with her.

When she was gone, I let out a huge shaky breath and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what it was about this girl but she was taking over every part of me. It wasn't even just my growing want that I was referring to, but the way in which her role in my life was making me question my own relationship. Everything about her made Lilly's appeal weaker and it was low enough as it was. Santana was highlighting my unhappiness and it was true that she was dangerous. The risk of her causing me problems was higher than me breaking the law and letting this stupid crush develop, it was the fact that she inadvertently had the potential to ruin my relationship.

_Author's note:_

Firstly, thank you for the wonderful reviews. This is my first time writing in first person so hang in there whilst I adjust. Also, I wondered if it is annoying for you guys that I go over events twice for the sake of telling them in both perspectives? Let me know if you would prefer I wrote it in a different way! Thanks again :) - N


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's POV

Our behaviour towards each other continued much the same over the next couple of weeks though went no further, the both of us trying to prevent it. Obviously I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her, but I'd managed to hold on to enough self control not to actually do it. I'd come close multiple times when she'd looked at me for a little too long or allowed me to hear that laugh of hers, I'd even almost lost it in a class full of kids when she'd so delicately rested her ass on my desk whilst helping the guy in front of me. The urge to reach forward and squeeze it was overwhelming and I almost had to sit on my hands so not to. I felt as though she had done it on purpose because afterwards, when she was walking away, she turned around and she smirked at me and I cursed inwardly, knowing that I was almost doomed when it came to my growing attraction to her if she continued to behave this way. I wasn't sure what it was, whether it was solely her or the way in which she had to be considered forbidden fruit. Did I want her more because I could never actually have her? I didn't know. But I did want her no less and I was reminded of it every time I saw her.

I still considered her to be straight, having no concrete reason to believe otherwise and I expected someone as beautiful as her to be taken already. I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually behaving in the way that I thought she was and considered the possibility that it could simply be a figment of my imagination. Maybe she behaved like this with everyone else and I simply never noticed. So I resulted to watching her, thankful that I had taken psychology last semester, feeling qualified enough to psychoanalyse her. I watched her in homeroom, study hall and AP Calculus for a whole week, not religiously enough to be considered a creep but I did make a larger effort to be more observant. I figured that she spoke to me no more and no less than anyone else in all three classes but I recalled the nature of our conversations to be slightly more.. informal. _Who am I kidding?_ A lot more informal. All in all, she didn't seem to flirt with any of my peers, talking with them politely and never once breaking professional boundaries. She didn't smirk at them, but smiled at them softly and she certainly didn't look at them at often as she looked at me. It was stupid but I felt strangely special.

It was Friday, the third week of the semester when she walked up to me so casually after class. I was packing my things away in my bag, bent over slightly when she appeared behind me, coughing softly to let me know that she was there. "Oh, sorry" I said, moving out of the way, assuming that she needed to get to the filing cabinets again. She didn't move though and I stood up straight, looking back at her, waiting for her to say something else. She smiled and licked her lips and I tightened my grip on my bag, wondering if she knew what kind of effect she had on me. "Are you going to the game tonight?" she asked, as if we were friends or something. I raised my eyebrows, clearly confused and nodded slowly. "Yes, it's kind of mandatory to attend the games if you're on the cheer team." I said, laughing at her. She blushed and looked down and I thought that maybe she didn't know. "Oh" she said, looking up again. "Do you think it's worth going to? I don't know... I've been told that it is but I just don't know" she said, trying to make conversation or something. I was confused as to why she was asking me but I shrugged and nodded anyway. "I guess, I mean... everyone seems to enjoy themselves but I don't know about the teachers." I said, trying to be helpful considering she was new and all. It was the first time I had been able to appreciate the height difference, looking down at her with a smile. She was so close that I could kiss her if I really wanted to, and don't get me wrong I did, I just didn't want to overstep anymore boundaries. "So you'll be dancing?" she asked and I was beginning think that something was going on with her, nodding as though it was so obvious. "I might have to come just for that then" she said and I could tell that she immediately wanted to swallow her words. I smirked and nodded slowly, biting my lip. She was flirting with me and I could tell that she hated that she couldn't stop herself. "Yeah, I mean... I definitely think I'd be worth it for that reason alone, I'm pretty good" I said, inflating my own ego. She rubbed her lips together and I couldn't take my eyes off of them, turning so that we were facing one another completely. Did she want me to make a move? Were these signals? I didn't know and my uncertainty forced me to keep my lips to myself. "Yes" she said, moving away from me suddenly and I couldn't help but frown. "Well, I'll more than likely see you there" she finished with a sigh and I nodded, leaving her alone in her room.

What the hell was that?

She didn't disappoint that evening. I was grinding up against Cassie along to the music when I spotted her arriving. It seemed foolish to say that I had been watching the entrance to see whether she came or not and like I said, she didn't disappoint. She was dressed different than earlier, wearing a dress that made me salivate. Why was she so dressed up? God, she looked so hot and I couldn't concentrate, almost losing my rhythm when her eyes met mine and I danced even more provocatively if that was possible. She had suggested earlier that she was coming to see me and I didn't want to disappoint, just like she didn't. She took a seat along with the other teachers, talking to them but keeping her eyes on me. I watched her mouth open and close a couple of times as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. I smirked though I didn't know if she could see and swayed my hips even more. She didn't take her eyes off of me for approximately 84 minutes, watching as I danced, then performed at half time, then danced again. Her eyes even followed me once I'd finished, dabbing a towel against my forehead to catch the sweat and looking at her still. I looked at her until I couldn't physically see her anymore, showering with my back pressed against the wall. I thought about her and the way she had watched me and I wished that I could trail my hand downwards to do something about the way she made me feel. I rinsed the sweat off of my body, washing myself and then my hair, walking out into the changing room wearing only my towel. Most of the girls were gone now or at least about to leave to go to the party, the one that celebrated our win, the one I knew I wouldn't be attending. I dried my hair and dressed, wearing a pair of high waisted jeans and a rolling stones crop top and headed out, going home.

I walked out of the changing room, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I moved barely metres before I stopped in my tracks, Miss Harper resting against the wall, texting on her phone or something. I hesitantly carried on walking until she looked up at me, smiling. "Hey" she said, putting her phone in her pocket and it was only then that I realised that she had been waiting for me. "Hey" I replied, looking around and stopping close to her. She was blushing and I wondered why because we'd said nothing but hello. "You.. uh, you did really good out there" she said and I gulped, not knowing how to take it. I had known that she was watching me but I didn't expect her to address it so casually. "Thanks" I said, smirking out of habit. She rubbed her neck awkwardly and I sighed. "Did you enjoy the game?" I asked, knowing full well that she hadn't been paying attention. "Y-yeah, it was really good" she stuttered and I laughed. "Really?" I asked her, unconvinced and she blushed an even deeper shade of red, laughing and looking down at the floor. _Why did she wait?_ "Well... I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job" she said and I smiled. "Well thanks Miss Harper" I replied, smiling back. We stood there looking at each other for a while and I laughed. "Staying here all night?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I am just about to call a cab" she said and I raised my eyebrow. "Car trouble? What happened to your ride?" I asked, confused. She sighed and shook her head "She's unreliable... I'm just as well using cabs until I get a new car" she explained and I nodded slowly. I'd told myself not to ask her if she wanted a ride again to avoid making things awkward but I decided to take a stab in the dark and ask her again nevertheless. "I can give you a ride, you know.. It's no trouble" I smiled. She seemed to consider it, probably thinking up all of the excuses as to why I shouldn't. "You're not going to the party?" she asked and I shook my head. She took a deep breath and I could hear it shake. "Okay, thanks" she said and I smiled, leading her out to my car.

I opened the door for her and she looked shocked by the gesture as though no one had ever done it for her before. I just smiled and shut the door, walking around to my side and getting in myself. I fired up the engine and looked at her. "Soo, where are you going?" I asked, finding it kind of strange how I was giving Miss Harper a ride home. Miss Harper, the woman who i wanted to go home and masturbate thinking about. She told me her address and I typed it into my GPS, not sure how to make conversation. "Are you liking McKinley?" I asked, thankful that I had to keep my eyes on the road. Miss Harper hesitated before answering and I tried not to read too much into that. "Yes. I like it, it's different, the people are nice" she said and I looked at her with a smirk. I could feel her eye roll and hear her laugh and I wish I could look at her again. "Some are definitely.. friendlier than others" she said and I knew that she was referring to me now. I got brave and licked over my lips. "I can imagine... It can't be hard to be friendly towards such a beautiful woman" I said so simply and I thought that I could almost hear how fast her heart was beating, or maybe it was my own. She paused again as though going over her response. "I've had that same problem before" she said and I wondered whether we were still talking about me.

We engaged in the same flirty conversation until I pulled up at her house, turning off my headlights and turning to look at her. "Well, here we are" I said and she smiled, unbuckling her seatbeat. "Thanks for the ride, Santana" she said and I watched her lips as she spoke, wishing more than ever that I could just kiss them. I gave up the remnants of my self control when I saw her looking at my lips too, leaning closer to her, giving her the opportunity to back away. She didn't back away or move closer to me, frozen still so I took it as a sign to continue. I inched closer to her lips, more than ready to kiss her when I watched a light in her house turn on, pulling away in surprise I looked at her, she looked disappointed I felt like. There was someone in her house which meant that there was a significant other which meant that I couldn't kiss her. I licked my lips and looked away, not quite knowing how to apologise. "I'm sorry" I said simply and she awkwardly smiled, clearly unnerved. "It's okay, thanks for the ride" she said, hurrying out of the car and inside, probably to her husband. I sighed, disappointed myself and drove home, dreading Monday morning.

Miss Harper's POV

My attraction towards her seemed to grow every day. The more I spoke to her, looked at her the more my crush on her grew. She was beautiful, undoubtedly but more than that she was smart and funny and charming and flirtatious and I liked the way that she spoke to me and looked at me, almost like I was the only other person in the room. She made me feel good about myself, perhaps not even knowing that she was doing so and with little effort. Just to have her attention, her attraction made me feel wanted and it was something that I hadn't felt in such a long time. Lilly and I had been together for just over two years. We met at college at which I studied math and she studied law and when I first saw her at some stupid frat party, I was intrigued. I knew that she was one of the most beautiful women I had met in my life. _Though not as beautiful as Santana._ She was interesting and amazing and had the most wonderful heart and I quickly grew to love her. It was safe to say that we were infatuated with each other, spending every waking minute with one another and staying at each others places and I didn't think that I'd ever be able to look at another woman again. She made me feel special and beautiful, taking me out on dates and showering me with attention and she proposed to me after only 6 months of dating. I fell fast and so did she and then all at once, our relationship had so much pressure and was under so much strain and I don't think it ever really recovered. We were plagued with deadlines and placements across the country that kept us apart, she got frustrated when I wasn't available and I got angry when she cancelled dates last minute. She didn't look at me like I was the only girl anymore and she sometimes every shied away from my kisses and I got confused. Desperate, I asked her to move in with me and I know that my persistence is why she reluctantly agreed. I thought that it would let us see each other but it just made her more distant, staying with friends in the city so that she didn't have to commute and not coming home until stupid hours of the morning. I was losing her and neither of us were acknowledging it. I didn't want to believe it, living in denial and she simply didn't care. I graduated and my time at college ended like our sex life did. Suddenly she didn't want to see me at all, throwing herself into college as though it was the only thing of great importance to her. That led me to now, unhappy in an unstable relationship. It felt like I was just waiting for it to fall apart.

And then there was Santana.

It was Santana that helped me to realise that I wasn't in love anymore. Sure, I loved Lilly but I wasn't in love with her anymore. I wasn't attracted to her like I used to be and Santana made me realise why. Lilly wasn't in love with me either. Santana was a distraction. She was beautiful and I felt about her how I had once felt about my fiance and that idea was terrifying. I was too scared to leave Lilly when she was so familiar, she was everything I knew. It wasn't like I could just up and leave her for Santana anyway, it was an impossible situation and I almost wished that I hadn't realised what I had. I watched how I was with my students, how I managed to act completely professional until I looked at her and lost all of my self control. It wasn't just a cry for attention though Santana provided me with that in tons but it was attraction. It was a crush that was growing within me and refusing to go away, more than just intimidating me into feeling for her. When I looked at her, Lilly disappeared to the very back of my mind and all I could think about is how I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her and touch her and take her. I wanted her and I didn't know how to stop.

I ceased my opportunity to talk to her on Friday, not even sure what I wanted to talk about. I just knew that I wanted to stall her for a while, needing enough material to think about over the weekend. She was bent over and I could see her panties and had to stop myself from doing something stupid, coughing to alert her of my presence. "Oh, sorry" she said, moving out of the way, obviously not expecting me to want to talk to her. I just stood there until she stood up, looking at me completely confused. I licked my lips subconsciously before I spoke and watched her reaction to it. "Are you going to the game tonight?" I asked without thinking, not meaning to make the conversation so informal and in a way unprofessional. She could easily assume that I wanted to go to the game with her. She looked at me confused again and I didn't quite know how to rescue the conversation. "Yes, it's kind of mandatory to attend the games if you're on the cheer team." she said, I felt stupid for not knowing that she was a cheerleader. _Of course she would be, she's beautiful._ "Oh" I said, looking at her in surprise. "Do you think it's worth going to? I don't know... I've been told that it is but I just don't know" I asked and instantly felt stupid, she was bound to think that I'm an idiot. She looked unsure for a second before answering. "I guess, I mean... everyone seems to enjoy themselves but I don't know about the teachers." she said with a smile and I could tell, looking up at her that she wanted to be as helpful as possible. _I just wanted to fucking kiss her._ "So you'll be dancing?" I asked, facepalming again. _Of course she was fucking dancing._ I spoke next without thought "I might have to come just for that then". Why did I have to say that? She smirked though, clearly amused. "Yeah, I mean... I definitely think I'd be worth it for that reason alone, I'm pretty good" she said, biting her lip. _I bet she was._ I could think of a few other things that she could probably good at. I smacked my lips together and wished that she would finally just make a move, I was tired of trying to resist her. She looked conflicted and when she didn't move at all, I moved away. "Yes" I said, sighing. "Well, I'll more than likely see you there" I gulped and she nodded, smiling and left me alone in the room. I was in such a huge mess.

I went home and changed, wanting to look prettier for her though I didn't doubt she would probably pay me attention anyway. I slid into a dress that hugged my curves but didn't strike me as too slutty or unprofessional. I thought I still looked classy. I grew nervous as I walked out onto the bleachers, my eyes finding Santana before they found my seat. She was looking at me already and seemed to get an extra burst of energy from seeing me. I sat down and said hello to everyone sitting around me, my eyes fixed on her as she danced against another girl I didn't know. My heart started to beat faster and I knew that I was jealous, jealous that it wasn't me pressed up against her. I watched her for what felt like hours and she watched me right back. I wasn't even sure what to think when she walked off of the field, leaving me to fathom my own thoughts into some kind of order. My mind was just: Santana. I made the rash decision to wait for her and I didn't even know why, leaning against the wall outside of the changing room, texting my best friend Jase. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how she was probably naked inside of the changing room and when I watched the other girls pile out, I thought about going in and just finally giving in. Scared that she wasn't alone, I stayed outside.

She came out and I looked up from my phone, taking her in. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but look her up and down, smiling. She stopped in front of me and I slid my phone into the pocket of my jacket. "Hey" I said quietly, smiling when she said hey back. "You.. uh, you did really good out there" I said apprehensively, not wanting to admit that I hadn't taken my eyes off of her for a second. "Thanks" she replied and I didn't know what to say. She rescued me though "Did you enjoy the game?". It seemed like a weird question, she must know that I hadn't been paying attention. "Y-yeah, it was really good" I replied, just to be safe, blushing when I realised she was playing around with me. "Well... I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job" I reaffirmed. "Well, thanks Miss Harper" she smiled and I wished that she wouldn't continue to call me that, reminding me of our situation. She lightened the mood straight away and made me laugh. "Staying here all night?" I shook my head and told her about the car situation, conflicted when she asked whether I wanted a ride. I had wanted her to ask again since the first time, desperate to be alone with her. "I can give you a ride, you know.. It's no trouble" she told me and I tried to tell myself to say no. "You're not going to the party?" I asked and she shook her head. "Okay, thanks" I said, ceasing the opportunity.

She led me to her car and opened the door for me. I tried not to kiss her right then, the gesture impressing me and making my heart swell. I gave her my address soon after and we fell into an awkward conversation. "Are you liking McKinley?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes. I like it, it's different, the people are nice" I said, watching her lips turn up into a smirk, making me roll my eyes. . "Some are definitely.. friendlier than others" I said, making it known that I was talking about her. "I can imagine... It can't be hard to be friendly towards such a beautiful woman" she flirted and my heart started beating hard in my chest. She called me beautiful. "I've had that same problem before" I told her, flirting back. We continued back and forth until she pulled up at my house.

Shutting off the headlights, it grew darker inside her car and she was illuminated by the street light behind her. "Well, here we are" she said, finally giving me all of her attention again. I nodded. "Thanks for the ride, Santana" I sighed, content. I looked down at her lips when I saw her looking at mine, wishing that I had the courage to just lean over and get what I had been wanting. She did it though, leaned closer to me as if she was testing the waters. I didn't move a muscle, my heart speeding uncontrollably. She leaned even closer and I could feel her breath on my face, it made me shiver. I was almost begging at this point. Before our lips touched, she got spooked and pulled away. I turned my head to the side, looking at my house. Lilly was there and I wished wholeheartedly that she wasn't. I gulped and looked away. Shocked, surprised and disappointed that it had almost happened. "I'm sorry" she said and I was quick to shoot her down. "It's okay" I started, feeling completely overwhelmed. I needed to get out, I needed to stop and go back to my fiance. Guilt was setting in and I just couldn't deal with it for another second. "Thanks for the ride" I said finally, hurrying out of the car and into my house. I shut the door and rested against it, my chest heaving as I tried to find my composure. I needed to get myself together before I saw Lilly.

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for the feedback. The majority like it the way it is, but I might try something else in the near future. Thanks again - N


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

I tried to avoid thinking about her all weekend when in reality she was the only thing going through my mind. I was out of my mind to have come on to her like I did when I knew that she was my teacher and I knew that there was a chance she was already spoken for. Either way, I found myself not really regretting the situation, only regretting that I didn't give in completely and kiss her to at least understand what it could feel like to have her. I was completely out of my mind crazy and experienced headache after headache, playing the last couple of weeks over in my head. Why had it gone this far? Surely it wouldn't have had she not felt the same? Why didn't she pull away from the kiss? Was she attracted to me like I was attracted to her? _Holy shit._ I was confused about my own feelings, wondering why my attraction to her seemed so undefeatable and unavoidable. I couldn't help myself from looking at her, talking to her, thinking about her and it was starting to drive m e. I was going crazy, I was sure of it.

Monday rushed towards me and I wished that Sunday would play over and over so that I would never have to face her again. It was bound to be awkward now and I wondered how she'd behave around me. I hoped that things wouldn't change, that she would continue to treat me like the favourite and maintain the informality that we had grown so accustomed to. I couldn't imagine her treating me within her professional capacity, like another student that she cared for but not necessarily about. I wanted her attention and I wasn't even ashamed to admit it. I knew that I was being presumptuous in thinking that things wouldn't change because I knew without a doubt that they would. I imagined that she would probably try to ignore me, avoiding talking to me or looking at me and I could almost see how it would play out when she finally did. She would look at me with void, empty eyes and she would try to convince herself that it didn't happen. My eyes would try to convince her that it did and she would look away and when she spoke it would be cold and impersonal and I imagined it would slow my racing heart. I could see it so vividly and that's why I didn't want Monday and the days that followed after it.

Miss Harper's POV:

I threw myself at Lilly, trying to forget about Santana and focus on my fiancé. I threw myself at her, tearing off my own clothes and trying to take hers off too. She looked at me like a deer in headlights and pushed me away, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. We hadn't had sex in months, maybe three or four and even the last time, neither of us were really feeling it. It showed because it was bad sex, something I'd never come across with her before and eventually I just sighed and asked her to stop. Now it was me trying to initiate it and she just refused, startled by my poorly timed advances. "Dani, don't" she said, getting frustrated when I wouldn't give up and I just sat beside her on the couch, naked and shaking and I cried. I didn't cry because of what had almost happened with Santana, I cried because I wasn't in love with Lilly anymore, and she wasn't with me. She didn't even move when I started to sob, so I collected my clothes from the floor and went to bed, pulling the covers up over me and squeezing my eyes shut. She never followed.

She could have felt that night or in the early morning but when she did, she'd taken a bag of clothes with her and I wasn't sure if we were broken up or taking a break or just living separately as we had for months. I sat on the couch wearing my robe and I tried to explain everything to myself but it just wouldn't happen. Why did Santana have this effect on me and how had she managed to make me realise the state of my relationship with Lilly? It was all such as huge mess and I wished that it would all just fall away and leave me be. I sure as hell knew that I didn't want to face her at school tomorrow. Not that I was embarrassed or ashamed of what had happened, what was happening. But I was confused and I didn't want to drag her into it. She was so pretty and precious and I just didn't want to be anymore influenced by the way I was feeling about her.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked at me and spoke to me. It wasn't loving like I thought I needed, but it was flirtatious, keeping me on my toes and reminding me what it felt like to be even remotely happy. It was frustrating because I knew that I would probably cheat on Lilly easily with Santana if we didn't have the additional boundary of my professional authority over her. _Professional authority, who was I kidding?_ I hadn't been professional in the slightest with her ever since we met. _But I was supposed to be._ If she wasn't my student, I would have fallen in to bed with her already.

It kept playing through my mind how I would behave around her. It seemed crazy to pretend like it didn't happen, but even crazier to act as though everything was fine, to continue behaving as I had been up to now. If it had happened, there was a chance that it could happen again and even though I wished it would, it couldn't. But then it begged the question whether I'd have the strength to overcome my desire enough to treat her like everybody else. That meant not looking at her, not talking to her like I had been and eventually, not thinking about her as much as I was. It seemed impossible but I thought I'd end up trying anyway.

Santana's POV:

I drove into school as slow as I could the next morning, not wanting to be as early as I had for previous sessions. I didn't feel excited to see her like I had before, instead I was dreading it. I just prayed that she wouldn't confront me about the subject because I didn't trust myself to respond appropriately. I was cutting it fine to homeroom, getting in just before the bell and finding her already seated. I tried not to look at her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or whatever but I couldn't help myself from glancing at her once or twice. She called our names off of a list like usual and I grew nervous to hear mine, afraid of her tone of voice. "Santana?" she called, looking up at me. It wasn't a look of longing or whatever because that wasn't what this was. We didn't love each other and it wasn't at all serious until now maybe. Her eyes lacked their usual spark but she smiled at me reassuringly and I hoped that we might be okay. "Here" I replied, smiling quickly before she looked away. That reassurance from her allowed me to look at her again but with purpose, I wanted to know how she was feeling. She looked tired and drained like people looked when they'd been thinking too much and I wondered whether she had thought much about me. Of course, she probably had but I didn't want her thinking about me negatively, with regret and shame. I hoped that she felt the same still.

I didn't try at all to get her attention, staying under the radar so not to put pressure on her. I didn't want to make things more difficult than they had to be. I wanted to be sensitive to whatever she was going through, almost certain now that there was someone else involved in this situation. So I left homeroom in time with everyone else, not falling behind or trying to draw attention to myself like I did more often than not. Though one thing I knew for certain, I couldn't act too out of the ordinary unless she implied that I had to.

Miss Harper's POV:

I decided that I would try to talk to her in study hall if she showed. The class was usually empty and I figured that we could have a conversation, even if it was unrelated to what we probably should be having a conversation about. I knew that it might make me feel better and I wouldn't deny myself that simple pleasure of feeling happier, even if only for a short amount of time. She did show up to my relief, sitting at the back of the class with her earphones in, eyes shut and head resting back against the filing cabinet. _I wished that I could hug her._ After about twenty minutes of back and forth with myself about whether this was a good idea, I stood up and turned the seat in front of her around. I seated myself before pulling one of her earphones out. She opened one eye, opening the other and sitting up when she realised it was me, looking kind of dazed or surprised maybe. I watched her pull out her other earphone and decided to make a joke. "No listening to music in my class" I told her with an uneasy smile, she half laughed and sighed straight after as if she didn't know quite how to act around me. I looked at her calculus homework on the desk and figured I might as well offer my assistance, spending a few minutes going through some of the equations with her. It was crazy but the sound of her voice calmed me down slightly and made me feel less horrible about the whole thing. I was talking when I looked up to catch her watching me, the same way she always did and I blushed. "What are you looking at?" I asked, smiling warmly. She scoffed, "You". I knew the answer but the affirmation warmed my heart and made me sigh. "You should stop looking at me like that" I told her and she just shrugged, making it clear she probably wouldn't. "How are you, Miss Harper?" she asked and I was thankful that someone finally had, I needed to offload and I didn't even care if it was to her. "I've been better" I admitted, watching her frown. She blamed herself and I needed her not to. "No... Santana that isn't what I meant. Not that. I just... I'm having problems completely unrelated to you." Although she brought them to the forefront of my mind. "I just don't know how to make everything right" I told her with a shrug, squeezing her hand reassuringly for only a second. I found that I didn't want to let go. She was a good listener, not asking me to elaborate and it figured that she relieved me of all of the pressures I was feeling. I was under pressure and then I looked at her and melted, feeling completely relaxed. "I... don't even know what to say to you, Santana" I said and the Latina beauty shook her head at me, telling me that I didn't need to say anything at all. I rubbed my face with my hands and looked at her. "You're pretty" I said and she smiled. "You're beautiful" she replied and I felt it, she made me feel beautiful even when I knew I probably looked a mess. "My name is Danielle" I told her and I'm not even sure what made me do it. She smiled softly at me and let out a brief 'aw' sound, I blushed and she took advantage of it. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she mumbled and I believed her. I wanted to hear how it sounded coming from her but knew I couldn't just ask her to say it out loud like she was probably saying it over and over in her head. I stood up and tucked the chair back beneath the desk. "Thanks for the talk" I said sincerely, walking back over to my desk. I felt better knowing that things between us hadn't changed too much.

It was then that I realised that the only thing that had really changed was that it was obvious by now that we were attracted to each other. In a sense, I was relieved.

Santana's POV:

It was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders after our conversation. It was clear that Miss Harper's troubles weren't a result of what nearly happened on Friday and even if it was, it's impact was minuscule in comparison to whatever else was going on in her brain. I tried to be there for her, be a friend even though I knew I wasn't close. Every part of me wished that we weren't in this situation, wished that the circumstances were different so that we could act on this mutual attraction. She seemed so comfortable around me, so trusting and I didn't want to abuse it, I just wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh. I also wanted to fuck her but we can leave that bit out.

I went to Calculus and when she came to help me again, I made sure to ask again if she was okay. I wanted her to know that I cared and that I wasn't going to push her for anything. I didn't want to take over her life, back her into a corner, I just wanted her to know that I cared and that I wouldn't cause her any additional problems. She smiled again and nodded, talking me through the problem and walking off to next person. I shamefully looked at her ass, unable to stop myself, embarrassed when I got caught. She just gave me a lopsided grin which made me chuckle to myself, hardly believing that she was real life.

I went home that evening with her name fresh in my mind. _Danielle._ I felt kinda guilty when I pulled open my laptop and searched her name in the search bar on Facebook, like I was invading her privacy or something. I just wanted to know about her, try to figure her out a little more so that I knew what I was working with. _I shouldn't be working with anything at all._ It seemed impractical to have such a crush on someone without even knowing them, so I decided that this would be the best way to find out. She had some privacy settings that prevented me from finding out where she was from or what her relationship status was, what her sexual orientation was and how old she was. It all seemed unimportant when I found out that her photos had no privacy settings whatsoever. I scrolled through them, taking her in. _She was so beautiful_. Some of these pictures weren't from too long ago, over summer maybe and I tried to work out who could be her husband. My heart dropped when I saw a picture of her holding a baby, only just getting it together when I read the caption: 'My adorable little godson'. _Thank god._ I continued to scroll until I found a picture of Danielle with another woman. I narrowed my eyes at the ring on her finger. Why didn't she wear that to school? That would have made everything less complicated. 'She said yes' was the caption and I realised that my gorgeous Calculus teacher was engaged to a woman. She was a lesbian, which was music to my ears, but she was engaged. I slammed my laptop shut and allowed my heart to race. She was completely out of bounds.

Miss Harper's POV:

I went home feeling happier than I had been when I left for work this morning. I pushed Lilly far out of my mind even though I knew that I had to talk things out with her sooner or later. I tried not to think about Santana either but found that near impossible. I wish that something would happen to make me like her less. I wish that she wasn't so sweet that it was impossible for me not to crush so foolishly on her. Just today, the way she asked after me, complimented me and didn't act awkward around me, even after Friday overwhelmed me and proved once more that she was far different than anyone her age.

I knew that I had to stop flirting with her. I had to get in touch with my professional side and do something about this sooner or later, I chose later, figuring that it would probably die down and work itself out. One thing I knew for sure is that I needed to end things with Lilly or at least talk everything out with her. Santana less so because what I wanted with her was nothing compared to what I once wanted with Lilly. It got me to thinking whether it would be a terrible idea to let something happen with Santana. If we didn't enter into a relationship and tried things only once, could that really be harmful?

Santana's POV:

I ignored her in homeroom the next morning, knowing that it would be easy to let go of my desire if I had nothing to do with her at all. It didn't stop me from feeling bad, knowing that the girl would likely get confused by my behaviour. I'd spent the last few weeks effectively coming on to her and it felt as though I was taking myself from 100 to 0 overnight. I could feel her eyes on me and I felt guilty that I didn't meet her gaze. I just couldn't mess with her anymore, I knew it and so did she deep down. She knew as well as I did that the way be behaved with each other was inappropriate and I was trying to end it for both our sakes. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, even though I knew that me and Danielle were only a little bit of fun. It was playful, harmless but it had the potential to hurt more people than it was worth. Her fiancé, her career, the school, her future. It could hurt her as much I tried to convince myself it wouldn't and I'd promised not to cause anymore problems.

It made me wish that I had ceased my opportunity in the car because there wasn't a chance in hell it would happen again. Despite how attracted we were to each other, we were blind-sighted by that into believing that it was harmless. It wasn't harmless it was dangerous and it needed to stop. So why couldn't I keep my eyes to myself? I just had to look up at her for a split second, seeing her sitting there, a hurt expression on her face. This was all supposed to be nothing more than flirtatious banter and I'd ruined it by trying to kiss her. It was my fault.

_Author's Note:_

Thank you for the reviews and advice. I tried out something new so maybe you guys can let me know if you like this better? It makes chapters shorter it seems but I can work on that. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying. Thank you so much - N


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Harper's POV:

It made me frustrated when her eyes wouldn't meet my own. What was going on? What had I done to deserve the silent treatment? I hopelessly tried to get her attention, feeling like an idiot for being bothered by it. So what she was ignoring me, it shouldn't be a big deal. But no, I went from frustrated, to agitated to angry. I had no right to be, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. I wanted her to look at me like she usually did, not wanting to consider the possibility that she had just been fooling around and I didn't realise it. No. I knew that look that she gave me and I no doubt gave her back. Attraction, lust, desire. I wanted her to look at me almost as much as I wanted her. I resorted to hurt when her eyes met mine eventually, void of the flirtatious sparkle they usually held. What the hell was going on? It had been ten minutes and I was already going out of my mind crazy, just thinking about her shrugging me off as if it was nothing. It wasn't nothing, even if I sometimes tried to convince myself that it was. It wasn't nothing to want to have sex with someone and my frustration messed with my hormones, making me want her more than ever. Right in that moment, I knew that if the opportunity arose I would fall into bed with her, not concerned about the repercussions. I had Lilly, but I knew that in the moment I probably wouldn't give her a second thought. I was beginning to think that our relationship was beyond salvageable.

Was it illogical to find her more attractive now that she was avoiding me? I took her in, looking at her face first. She looked distracted, her features tense and her jaw locked into place, but her regal eyes were wide open, looking at a blank spot on the wall. Her lips were turned upwards and they looked almost unable to remain in a straight line. They were parted slightly and her pink tongue pushed between them and licked over her bottom lip. God, I wished that was me. I trailed my eyes down to her chest, admiring her boobs. They were large and I imagined they would be firm in my hands. The rest of her body was concealed by the desk but I thought back to Friday when she had bent over to reach her bag, showing me her thin pink cotton panties that prevented me from seeing the parts of her I really wanted. I shook myself and reminded myself to stay mad at her. How dare she? She just, she waltzed into my life and shook it whether intentionally or otherwise and then she has the audacity to ignore me. She was treating me like Lilly did and she had no right to do that. Her behaviour was catching me off guard and I desperately wanted to justify it, understand what I'd done wrong.

She left homeroom just as soon as I dismissed the class, not giving me a first glance, let alone a second. I sighed and pushed my fingers through my hair, welcoming my next class. My distraction was apparent. I would be lecturing and have to stop mid-sentence, unsure of what I was even saying. She was on my mind way more than usual and this time I couldn't seem to put it to the side. "Sorry, class" I mumbled with an uneasy smile, starting my explanation. It only got worse the closer I got to fifth period, planning on talking to her then. My head was with her completely, going over anything I could have said that would have made her mad. "Are you okay Miss?" Artie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. That's right, I was lecturing my Calculus II class and it appeared that I had just stopped mid-sentence and stood there, letting Santana consume my mind again. I nodded slowly and set them work, knowing that I didn't have it in me to continue teaching.

I sighed, relieved when she walked into study hall an hour and a half later. Putting her things on the desk and taking a seat. I didn't waste a second more, needing to get it over and done with and within five seconds I was up and out of my seat, walking towards her. I stopped not too far away from her, a group of her cheer friends crowding her and asking her if it was true that she slept with one of the jocks the night previously. Maybe that was it? I gulped, unable to stop myself from getting jealous at the mere thought. She'd set this up I thought, enlisted the help of her friends so that I couldn't talk to her. She hadn't anticipated what they were going to say because her head snapped up, her eyes searching for mine. When she saw me and how close I was, she looked away, looking down. I sighed and turned on my heel, walking back to my own desk.

I felt like an idiot for pining after a child, demanding her undivided attention. Who was I to get jealous over her sleeping with someone else? She wasn't a child though as much as I tried to convince myself that she was. _She was, she was, she was._ To remind myself of how pathetic I was, I thought about how at 26, all I had thought about recently was how to get a girl into bed, no matter how illegal and immoral it was. I'd dressed for her that morning, wanting to look even more alluring than usual, even when I'd told myself that nothing could ever happen. I was wearing a tight fitted pencil skirt that accentuated my curves, showing off my hips that she often watched. My shirt was bustier than anything I had ever dared to wear to work before and it angered me that she wasn't even appreciating it. I put my head in my hands, trying to block her out, figuring that it was best that I let this crush pass.

Santana's POV:

It was more difficult than I imagined it would be to ignore her. Perhaps it was because she looked the sexiest I had ever seen her look today and I salivated every time I dared look up. Sure, I could think and maybe look at her and admire how attractive she is, but there was no way things could continue how they had been going. I made sure that I wasn't looking at her when she looked at me, meaning that I rarely got to check her out. I was flattered and also surprised by her attention, having never experienced it on such a huge scale. It figured that her interest would grow just as soon as I found out what I had.

I left homeroom as soon as she dismissed us, heading to class. I couldn't stop thinking about her. How she'd looked hurt when I didn't give her my attention like I usually did and how I wished that I could just give her what she wanted. I was overcome with desire, something that I'd never experienced before and it was heightened by the fact that I couldn't just have her like I wanted to. I was jealous that she was taken already but not because I wanted her all to myself. I didn't think that I wanted anything serious with her, I just wanted to act on my feelings and feel her thighs tightening around my head. Where was the harm? I was thinking so hard that I found myself walking right by my classroom, Mr Mitchell calling after me and giving me detention for trying to skip class. I wasn't even trying to skip. With nothing more than a shake of my head, I walked in behind him, feelings everyone's eyes on me. I sat in my seat and rubbed my temples, pleading with my brain to give me a break from thinking about her. I was unsuccessful.

I mulled it over all day, changing my mind over and over about the decision that I was making. I arranged with some of the girls to help them with their work if they came to study hall so that I wouldn't be alone, open to her for conversation. I knew she had questions that she probably needed answers to, I just didn't have the heart to answer them. I regretted my decision to surround myself with people immediately upon walking in to her classroom. She brightened up when I walked in, jumping impatiently out of her seat. I looked down, refusing to look at her. The girls piled in, crowding around me and I felt her come to a standstill, probably watching, frustrated and angry with me. "Is it true that you slept with Brody last night?" Amy asked and my head snapped up to find Miss Harper. It wasn't true. I looked at her and she looked upset, turning on her heel to sit back at her desk. I felt like the worst person on earth, but maybe it would be better for her to think that I had slept with someone, maybe it would turn her off of me. I hoped not.

I figured by Calculus that she had given up though, because she didn't make any attempt to look at me or talk to me and I thought about her reaction, about how severe and serious it was. It was playful what had been going on, but it turned decidedly more serious the second I tried to stop it. It became real and it was obvious she wasn't happy that I wasn't behaving my usual self. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere because each time she spoke to us, she had to pause to gather her thoughts, eventually sighing and giving up on words, setting us a task and telling us to get on with it. Suddenly I wanted her attention again and it seemed as though the both of us were getting tired of this back and forth behaviour. I tried to work, slowly working my way through everything she had told us to complete, careful not to make any mistakes. I could feel her eyes and looked up. She was staring so intently that she didn't even realise that I had lifted my eyes to look back at her. She had the charm of her necklace between her fingers and the chain was between her parted lips as she moved it from side to side. I sighed and looked down again, leaving her still sat there long after the bell had rang and I had headed home.

I wondered whether she'd sorted out her car trouble yet.

Miss Harper's POV:

Jase picked me up from school. He'd driven into state to stay with me whilst this whole thing was going on. I was thankful for his support though I still hadn't opened up to him about Santana yet, unsure of whether I should or not. We picked up Chinese and he asked me whether I'd spoken to Lilly yet. I hadn't, not at all since she'd left with her things. I knew that I needed to, not even sure whether I was still in a relationship, but I was afraid of what she might have to say and in a sense, despite my unhappiness, afraid on being left alone. He worked on me all night though until I finally gave in and called her. I let out a shaky breath as I dialled her number and lifted my phone to my ear, Jase watching me. I felt nervous and uneasy and I wanted to hang up as soon as I heard her voice on the other end. "Dani?" she asked and I gulped. "Y-yeah.. Can you talk right now?" I asked, hearing shuffling on the other line. "For a few minutes I can, what's up?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. It was so rich that she only had a 'few minutes' to offer me and didn't seem to know why I might be calling. "I think we need to talk about what happened the other night, about us?" I asked carefully. She huffed and I could feel her conjuring up another excuse. "Look, I can't do this right now. Next time I'm home we can talk" she said and a single tear fell down my cheek. "When is that going to be though, Lilly? I'm going crazy. I can't just sit here and wait for you, not when I know that you don't love me anymore" I said quickly, wishing that I could take back my words. She was silent and it broke my heart that she didn't even deny it, she didn't say anything at all. "Okay" I said simply, hanging up the phone and collapsing into a crying mess in Jase' arms.

When my episode was over and I had managed to collect myself into something that vaguely represented a human being I decided to be honest with him. I told him about mine and Lilly's relationship and how it could barely have been called a relationship for the last few months. He looked sympathetic and understanding and that was what pushed me to open up about Santana. "There's someone" I told him and his eyes widened in surprise. "Well.. Not really like that but kind of" I tried to explain. He must have been intrigued because he sat up and cocked his head towards me. "I-it's complicated" I said, gulping. "Um. Her name is Santana and she's beautiful" I started, sighing. "She's one of the kids I teach, Jase" I told him, putting my head in my hands and ignoring his over-dramatic gasp. "What?" he almost shouted and I sighed. "She's one of my students. I tried so hard not to be attracted to her but it's impossible, she's a goddess. Nothing has happened, but I can tell that we both want it to. Well, I'm not so sure about her anymore, she's been avoiding me but I know that I want her" I told him and he looked shocked, still sympathetic. He pulled me close and held me, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. "Why am I so messed up, Jase?" I asked, he didn't reply.

I shamelessly thought about what more I could possibly do to get her attention. I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how much I willed myself to just forget about her, push her to the side and think of her as nothing more that a student. I was fucked and I knew it.

Santana's POV:

I headed back to school after a sleep deprived night. I'd slept some but not much, my mind preoccupied with thoughts of a certain beauty. I expected that today would be the same. She'd go through phases of trying to get my attention and avoiding me at all costs and I wondered how much longer it would take for me to crack. I thought over my disappointment should she not try to communicate with me but shrugged it off again as it being 'for the best'.

I looked at her and she looked at me back. I wanted to slap myself. Her gaze wasn't like it was before, it was hesitant and unsure and I wondered if that was my fault. I smiled and she smiled back only slightly and we were dismissed. I decided to go solo in study hall, figuring she probably wouldn't try to talk to me again after yesterday, sitting down with my earphones in my ears, eyes shut as usual. I felt her before I saw her, her delicious booty sliding behind me to the filing cabinet, this time my head did fall back though not intentionally. I felt her thrust away from me and panicked, apologising even though I couldn't actually hear what I was saying or how quiet I was saying it. She pulled my earphones out and I frowned, turning to look at her. "That wasn't appropriate" she said and I wanted to roll my eyes, like any of this was appropriate? "I know... sorry, it wasn't intentional" I told her and she looked kind of disappointed. She walked back towards the front of the room and got a calculus textbook, sitting down in front of me as though she was about to tutor me. I shook my head, this wasn't a conversation we should be having. "Are you okay, Santana?" she asked concernedly. I was confused and nodded slowly and she looked at me, doubtful. "It would seem as though you haven't been your usual self the last couple of days" she commented and I half wanted to tell her that my 'usual self' didn't flirt with teachers. "Yeah... sorry" I told her, not denying that things had definitely been off between me and her in the sense that I wasn't treating her as I had before. "You can talk to me about anything... any problems I'd be happy to listen" she said, sounding so formal and I raised my eyebrow at her. "You wanna talk about your fiancé?" I asked, immediately regretting it. Her face softened and contorted to something I had never seen from her before, guilt or something similar. "No.. I don't want to talk about her" she said quietly, looking around the room to make sure that no one was watching their interaction. "Figures." I scoffed, shaking my head. "So, in answer to your question.. I'm not my 'usual self' because I can't be" I said, lowering my voice before continuing. "I just... I think you should try to control your behaviour. I don't think you should... talk to people as you have been um, talking to me I guess." I told her. It was true. She raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth, shocked as though I had just offended her and I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "You're um, you're right" she said, getting up quickly and walking away. She sat down at her desk and put her hands on her forehead. She looked upset and I wondered whether I had missed something important. It wasn't me telling her that I didn't want her because believe me, I still did. But how could I mess with something as complicated as an engagement and continue to be around her on a daily basis afterwards? I couldn't.

Miss Harper's POV:

I knew that I shouldn't have talked to her, I knew it. Everything was up in air and I wondered how she knew about Lilly, assuming it was because of the ring I had worn on my finger up until a few days ago. But still, she had flirted with me when I had the ring so it seemed ironic that it was only a problem now. Even so, I missed talking to her as I had and having her give me the attention that she did. I half wished that she would swap places with Lilly as my fiancé. Going towards marriage, I thought I was supposed to feel different about the rest of my life. Lilly was supposed to be looking at me like I was the only girl in the world, making me feel amazing. But I didn't. In fact, the thought of spending the rest of my life with Lilly made my heart sink, I didn't want it anymore, I'm not sure I even wanted it when she proposed to me.

I just couldn't stop thinking about Santana and how different she was to anyone I had ever met and how if I could override the law that pushed us apart, I probably would pursue her further than just sleeping with her. _I still needed to do that._ It just sucked that now I had finally found someone I was so intrigued by, she was so out of reach. I couldn't wait to talk to Lilly so that I could talk to Santana again.

She stayed after calculus and I was confused, looking at her awaiting an explanation. "I wish you weren't so... you" she said, checking me out from where I was stood. I raised my eyebrow and let out a half laugh. "That's too bad" I replied, making sure to not flirt like she told me to. "You know. You're really fucking beautiful and it drives me insane" she said and I blushed, looking down, not able to meet her eyes. "You really have no idea how beautiful you are." she told me and I wondered what she was doing. "I just, I can't stop thinking about you." she said and she sounded uncomfortable saying it. "..Santana" I started, looking back up at her. "You don't have to say this" I told her. She shook her head "You're not told enough, I don't think." she said and I wondered whether she was flirting with me again. Neither of us said anything for a minute and she ended up being next to speak. She walked towards me and lifted my chin so that I was looking into her eyes. I smiled, nervous and sighed. "I want to kiss you" she said and I gasped, hardly believing what I was hearing. Before I could even react properly, her soft, supple lips were on mine, her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me. I moaned instantaneously, I'd wanted this for so long, kissing her back. My left hand was on her face, my right on her neck and I kissed her back, even though I knew I shouldn't. She was passionate and her want was conveyed through her kiss. I was stunned to say the least, standing in the middle of my classroom, kissing Santana Lopez, finally.

_Author's Note:_

Your reviews astound me. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you - N


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's POV:

I acted on impulse entirely and I didn't even realise what was happening until it had happened. I told her a bunch of things that I shouldn't and then I kissed her. I kissed her and she kissed me and it was finally happening, but of course I wasn't pleased. How could I be pleased when she was getting married? Heck, I was pleased. So pleased. Her moans and her gasps washed over me and my arms tightened around her waist, holding her to me. I didn't want to let go, not ever. The kiss was hard and soft at the same time and I knew that she wouldn't disappoint, how could she when she was so... her. Of course, she'd have to be so good that I would want to do it over and over, even though I couldn't.. or shouldn't maybe. I didn't know why I stayed, but I just felt like I couldn't leave, like I didn't have the ability to or something. My senses were gone yet there entirely, but they were her. Pure Miss Harper running through my veins and firing me up like nothing else and I couldn't pull away, even if I knew I should.

Her hands moved from my neck around it, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. She was closer to me now and I could kiss her better for sure, claiming her lips like they were mine to kiss. She didn't seem to mind too much because she returned the kiss feverishly, pushing herself against me and I could feel them full breasts that I'd dreamt about. I wondered about her ass then but decided not to push my luck.

She beat me to the real touchy feely stage, her fingers pushing beneath my shirt and I almost lost it completely. She pushed me up against something, I wasn't sure what, but I could feel the coolness of it against my back as she fondled my breasts, making me gasp against her lips. She giggled and it was the best sound I had ever heard, wanting to hear is over and over again along with other sounds that I was yet to hear like my name falling from her lips when she came. I wanted to hear that one in particular. I wanted this, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself sleep with her. That meant I'd probably have to stop kissing her soon. I battled with myself and continued with the kiss whilst doing so, only pulling away when she tried to pull my shirt over my head.

"We can't" I frowned, tapping my finger against her ring finger where a rough cut diamond ring usually sat. "We can" she told me but I knew she was acting on lust, desire and I knew that she would regret it afterwards. "We can't, but I want to" I told her, pulling away to see her looking quite understanding. "You're right, we can't" she said but she kissed my lips again and... hugged me. She hugged me, what was this affection all about?

""You're pretty" she told me and I laughed at her, at the change of character. She'd gone from semi-professional and completely out of bounds to the most desirable woman I had ever met before in the space of five minutes, even though I thought I had desired her wholeheartedly before. "You're pretty too, Danielle" I smiled, not wanting to bring up our relationship as student and teacher right now. She seemed to appreciate that because she beamed at me, laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me again. "I'll admit... I've wanted to do that since the first day" she said, giggling to herself. It meant a lot to know that she had been thinking about me the same way I had about her. "Me too" I told her and she did that cute, little girl smile again.

There was a knock on the door and we sprung apart, not wanting to be caught in such a... compromising situation. Back to reality it was then. "Danielle Harper, do you expect me to wait all day or something?" a guy asked, walking through the door with a strut in his step. His eyes landed on her first, not really acknowledging me. "Sorry, Jase" she laughed and I recognised his name from some of the posts on her facebook page. He looked in my direction then and cocked his head towards me. Stereotyping him or otherwise, I assumed that he was gay and eliminated him from being another potential threat. "And who are you?" he asked, walking towards me and judging me I thought. I looked at Dani for a second and gulped, almost intimidated by him. "Santana Lopez" I said, extending my hand for him to shake. His eyes lit up when he heard my name and he took my hand in his own, shaking it slightly. "Well, Santana Lopez" he said, running his finger over my lips and for a second I thought I had misread certain signals. "You have lipstick all around your mouth" he said, shoving me the proof on his fingertips. "And it certainly isn't yours" he said, turning to Dani with a smirk. I didn't know if I should be scared or not, but Dani's reassuring smile told me that I didn't have to be. Had she told someone about me? "Back off of her" Dani said, walking closer and standing next to me again. He laughed and looked me over. "Weeeeell" he said, analysing me again. "Definitely hotter than Lilly, probably a better kisser considering you were eating her face off, way more sex appeal, doesn't look her age, probably a little bit of a whore in bed" he said, listening off his assumptions about me and my eyes widened, my mouth dropping open. "I can definitely see why you want to fuck her" he admitted with a shrug. I looked at Dani for explanation but she just blushed and refused to meet my gaze.

"Do you want a ride home or do you want to stay here overnight? Making love to your bit on the side here?" he asked and that made me feel guilty, but she reached over and squeezed my hand and I thought that there must be something that I've missed. "I want a ride" she said, pulling away from me to collect her things. I got mine too, knowing that she would lock up after herself.. She walked back towards me and her friend and I smiled a silent goodbye, but she leaned up and kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow" she mumbled against my lips, letting me return the kiss as I said a small "You will.". Jase walked towards us, stepping between us and breaking us apart. "Okay, lets go" he said, dragging Dani by her hand. I just waved and took off towards the parking lot, wanting to rush home and think about everything that had happened.

"Miss Harper's POV:

I was walking ten feet off the ground it felt like and I almost didn't care who knew it. Finally, I got something that I wanted and I knew now that I wanted it again. I did want it again, and I'd do anything to feel her lips again tomorrow and the day after that. Yes, I felt guilty because I was cheating on my fiancé, but she made it hard for me to feel bad when I knew that when she finally got around to talking to me, we'd be done. I'd make sure of it. I didn't want it any more, even if I couldn't have Santana instead. I couldn't live being unhappy when I knew what happiness I could experience with someone else. Jase was laughing at me and I simply swatted him out of the way, just wanting to think about everything. "Head over heels" he teased and I hit him again, no I was not.

We got home and I collapsed into a heap on the couch, grinning up at the ceiling. I was overwhelmed and almost completely high on what had happened. My thought processes, every one of my cognitions were her. Santana Lopez. The kiss was everything I had wanted and almost expected it to be and one thousand times more and I knew that I was truly fucked if I thought she would leave my mind at all for as least a couple weeks. Jase slapped me playfully around the face and I glared at him. "What?" I asked, wanting him to hurry so I could get back to playing it all over in my mind. "You need to get laid soooooo bad, this is so uncomfortable" he said, shivering. I glared again. "Does it not bother you that she's probably under age and your student?" he asked and I thought of a proper answer. "It bothers me, but I'm not really thinking about it" she admitted, he nodded and left her to it.  
>Santana Lopez:<p>

I wanted it to be time for school right now, I wanted to see her pretty face and kiss them soft lips. God, why didn't I feel guilty at all? I went home and ate with my parents who were back in town before excusing myself to do 'work' in my bedroom which really came down to thinking about her and the last time I saw her and eventually the next time I saw her. I was anxious for it, thinking that we might actually end up.. doing it soon if things continued as they had been going over the past couple of hours. If she wanted to kiss me again, perhaps I'd find myself in her bed or hers in mine before the week was out. Maybe I was being presumptuous again, but I was hopeful.  
>"I took a shower and went to bed, hoping that if I slept, I wouldn't noticed how slow time seemed to be going, but wanting to feel them pretty little lips again.<p>

Miss Harper's POV:

I walked into homeroom as disorganised as my first day and laughed to myself when my eyes found Santana's straight away. Sometimes it was funny how time repeated itself. Sitting down, I did roll call and noticed more than ever how sensual her name sounded when it fell from my lips. It was like I couldn't help myself. I wished that I could get up and walk over to her so that I could kiss her mouth and caress her tongue and take her home. It was all I could think about, all I wanted. Her eyes didn't leave me for a second as she tried to discreetly check me out, but it was obvious to me what she was doing and I was back to feeling good about myself.

Sometimes I wondered what that brief spell of avoidance had been about, but I tried to just forget about it, content that things were much different now. We had kissed and it had been amazing.  
>I wanted to command her attention in homeroom, slide on over to her and sit on that lap, make out with her and it took all of my self-control to not do so. Study hall was much the same though I could talk to her, sending her these weird little 'I want to kiss you', 'I want to fuck you', 'I want you. Period' looks and she smirked at me in return, making my resolve that much weaker. I needed to hold it together and wait until the end of the day, after Calculus again I hoped for. I couldn't wait to experience it again, missing the feeling of pure euphoria when she wrapped her arms around me and pressed our lips against each other's. Just a couple more hours.<p>

Author's Note:

Thank you for all of the reviews. Just a heads up that my updates may not be as regular not that I'm back at school. Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I didn't have much time and wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry about that awful formatting error, all fixed :)


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Harper's POV:

Just a couple more hours and I watched as she filed out of the room with everyone else. My eyebrows knitted in confusion and I wondered how my efforts to get her attention all day hadn't been enough for her to know that she should stay. I wanted her to stay so we could repeat our moment yesterday over and over again. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, but it wasn't a big deal, right? It was nothing more than harmful fun. I frantically looked around, collecting everything back up into my arms and wobbled out of the classroom, following after her like some kind of lost puppy.

I wanted to call out for her, my short legs unable to keep up with her long ones but she was surrounded by other kids and I knew better, mulling over in my mind whether there was a reason she couldn't stay back to see me. Nevertheless, I picked up my speed and met her at her car, readjusting everything in my arms. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked with a soft smile, instantly regretting how lame I was sounding. "Um.. nothing, just going home" she replied, opening the car door and putting her bag on the back seat. I sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Oh.." I said and we both just stood there in silence. "Don't you have faculty meetings tonight?" she asked and I realised she had left because she thought that I'd be busy. "Oh, no no..." I told her. "Well, we do, but we don't have to attend, it's just for the heads of the faculties" I finished and she nodded her understanding, smiling at me. God, she had such a beautiful smile. "Do you want a ride?" she asked me and I almost fell over, remembering that I didn't have a car and I hadn't texted for Jase to come and get me yet. "I, err" I knew that I shouldn't agree, but I was going to anyway. "Umm, if you don't mind..." I said, looking down, shy almost. "Of course I don't mind" she laughed, walking over to me and taking everything out of my arms. She put it all neatly on her backseat and opened up the passenger door for me to get in. The gesture did nothing to help me not want to kiss her, but I didn't, smiling and getting in.

I gave her directions and admired her as she drove. She was a natural driver, a good one and it surprised me because she couldn't have been driving for very long, at least not as long as me. "Did you have a good day?" she asked me as she drove towards my house and it briefly registered as something Lilly used to ask me, well really what any couple asks each other. "Yes, I did thank you. What about you?" I asked and she nodded. "Ehh, it wasn't bad. One of my teachers kept making eyes at me and it made it kind of difficult to concentrate, but apart from that" she nodded and it took me longer than it should have to realise that she was talking about me. I swatted her thigh and found that it was difficult to drag my fingers away from her lap, so I let them linger there, watching her surprised eyes find mine for the smallest of seconds before I felt her fingers move down to intertwine with mine. SHE WAS HOLDING MY HAND. Oh, god... she was holding my hand and I knew that my palms were probably sweaty and disgusting and they were probably even shaking by now. She looked at me and laughed at my facial expression, forcing me to smile at her with a deep rouge blush on my cheeks.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and it made me want her that much more, noticing things now that I hadn't before like how defined her cheekbones were and how long and slender her fingers were and I was touching her thigh. Oh lord, my hand was on her thigh, so close to where I'd dreamt of them being. I was getting flustered again and I pulled my head up to stare out of the window, then back at her and she laughed again, spotting me out of the corner of her eye. "What on earth are you looking at?" she asked and I blushed even darker. "O-oh nothing" I told her and she raised her eyebrows. "You're checking me out... again" she stated and it made me embarrassed that she had caught me doing it countless times before. "N-no.. I'm just, I'm just looking" I said, sounding dumb. "..checking me out then?" she asked and I nodded, unable to deny it a second longer. "Maybe when you get your new car you should give me a ride and I can return the favour" she told me but all I heard was 'ride' and 'return the favour' and I mentally slapped myself, feeling like an idiot for unable to think as an adult woman.

Luckily, or unluckily she pulled up outside my house and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to look at me with a smile. "Well thanks for the company" she said and I nodded although all I was thinking about and looking was her lips. That was until I felt cold fingers beneath my chin, lifting it until my eyes met hers. "My eyes... are here" she said and I laughed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry" I replied and she shrugged as though she wasn't really bothered about it. "See something you like?" she asked and I didn't offer a reply at all, just letting my eyes fall back down to her lips for a second or two. She moved hers closer to mine, teasing me and I groaned, moving my fingers from her thigh to her shirt, balling it up in my fists and dragging her closer to me. I didn't stop until her supple lips were resting on mine and I sighed into them, letting go of her shirt and wrapping my arms around her neck, leaning closer to her. She gave me soft kisses and pulled away, wrapping her arm around my waist and looking at me, raising her eyebrow. "Happy now?" she teased and I laughed, shaking my head and leaning in for more. "Easy tiger!" she said, patting her lap, telling me that I could sit down on it. I was sure that it had probably been years since I had sat on anyone's lap, but I agreed, moving over the console rather ungracefully and landing in her lap. "Hey" I husked, wrapping my arms around her neck and smiling when hers tightened around my waist. "Hey" she replied, leaning in and kissing me again and I knew that I could keep this up all night.

Santana's POV:

I kissed her like I knew she wanted me to, my tongue running against her bottom lip until she permitted its entry. It was noisy but the kisses were surprisingly slow and without much purpose. It didn't feel like we were trying to have sex with each other, just kissing. But she did moan against my lips and I pulled away slightly until our lips were simply resting against one another's in recognition of the sound. She gasped and I tugged on her lower lip, sucking on it whilst she got it together and we carried on kissing. I let my body fall back against the seat and she melted into me, resting against me whilst I put my hands on her ass, making her laugh. "Shh, I want to hold it" I told her and she nodded, kissing me again and again and again, going from teasing me to pressing herself up on me until I thought we might take it a step further.

We didn't though because we were interrupted by a knock on the window. She buried her face in my neck and I wasn't sure whether it was done in frustration or perhaps panic. I wrapped my arms tight around her and looked to my right, seeing a man that I didn't know. He opened the door and leaned in. "Hey, Dani" he smirked and Dani raised her head, groaning. "Go away, Jase" she said, trying to get even closer to me. "Can't do that I'm afraid" he said and she sighed, frustrated. "Why? Please.. you know the rules about cock blocking and stuff" she told him, sitting up but keeping her arms around my neck. "Oh, so you really were about to fuck your student? Kinky" he said and my eyes widened in surprise. She had told someone about me? She rolled her eyes and introduced us. "Santana, meet my asshole best friend, Jase. Jase, Santana" she said and Jase smirked at me, reaching around Dani's back to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you, Santana" he said and I nodded, telling him the same back. "Now, whilst I'd love to leave you here to break the law. Dani, you have a guest... an important guest and you need to come inside right now." he said seriously and Dani furrowed her brows. "Could anything be as important as this?" she asked, gesturing between the two of us. He nodded, looking ahead at the car in front of us. Dani turned her head to look at it, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, shit" was all she said, scrambling off of my lap and retrieving her things from the back seat. "Oh god, I'm sorry... I've got to go." she told me and I nodded, surprised when she leaned in to press a hard kiss on my lips. "I um... text me" she said, slamming the door shut and hurrying inside. It wasn't until I drove away that I realised I didn't have her number.

Miss Harper's POV:

Lilly. It was her car and I felt as though all of the blood in my body drained away when I saw it. She was obviously inside and I felt apprehensive, wondering how long she had been there and whether she had seen what was going on between me and Santana in the car. Either way, I was nervous about seeing her and frustrated about having to leave Santana.

I didn't have time to process what had just happened and what was about to happen because Jase marched me upstairs to my bedroom where Lilly was packing up all of her things. "What's going on?" I asked, hurt even though I'd expected it. "I'm leaving" she told me, stopping for a second to look at me. I didn't argue, nodding softly. "We're done" she continued as though her intention was to hurt me. I nodded again, having already accepted the fact that things between us were done. She got irritated, pushing on me lightly. "I said we're done, Dani. I don't love you anymore" I nodded once again and gave her back my ring. Tears were stinging my eyes and I was struggling to keep them away. Turning on my heel I walked back downstairs, sitting on the couch with my arms wrapped around my legs. I couldn't wait for her to get out of my house, even the thought of her sending me into fits of tears. If I had expected it, why was I so emotional?

She walked downstairs with one bag after another, demanding that I help her carry them out. I refused, staying in my seat. "I don't know what I ever saw in you... piece of shit" I heard her mumble and I wondered what had gotten into her. Standing up I went to slap her harshly around the face but she beat me to it, punching me and making me fall to the floor. "Thank god I had a lucky escape" she said before she left but really, I knew that I was the lucky one.

Santana's POV:

I went home with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Why had she freaked out so much when she saw the car? Was it her fiancé? God damn, her fiancé. I was so caught up in Miss Harper that I had forgotten about everything else. I felt uneasy and I hoped that I hadn't gotten her into any trouble, knowing that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had. It made me feel worse that she would be expecting me to text her and I had no means to. What if she thought I didn't care? But most importantly, what if she was in trouble?

I thought time and time again whether it would be a good idea to go back to her house, but not really knowing her situation, I thought better. I was worried though and I, like the day before couldn't wait to get back to school tomorrow to see her, make sure she was okay before picking up where we left off. God, this woman was making me crazy.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry about the wait, I've been a busy bee and sorry about the awful formatting in the last chapter, no idea what happened there. Thank you for the reviews and the support, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Harper's POV:

I was sweating. The old, worn out wood of the table beneath me caused an aching in my shoulder blades as I arched my back off of it, my hands flaring until they found the ridges in the side of the wood. I held it until my knuckles turned white, gasping and finally releasing my lip that had previously been stuck between my teeth to let out an audible moan. It was louder than I anticipated, a true representation of how good everything she was doing to me was but I made a mental note to quieten down. The last thing I needed was someone walking in to find Santana Lopez between my thighs. Sure, the doors had locks, but I didn't possess a key and I did kind of get off thinking about how risky this was. One of my hands moved to my forehead to brush my sweaty hair away from it. It would be greasy when it dried out no doubt. She had been working on me for what felt like hours but probably only around half an hour, edging me closer but never giving me what I so desperately needed, no matter how much I tightened my thighs around her head, she was persistent and set on doing things her own way. It intrigued me how she seemed so careless, not minding to take her time, even if lunch was almost over. If anything I had expect her to rush, make me come as quickly as she possibly could so that she could get her turn. I hadn't even got to pleasuring her yet and I probably wouldn't at the pace she was going, she didn't seem to care and it made me smile that she was content to make me feel this good when she wasn't likely to get anything in return. _So good._ I was close and I whimpered, looking down at her as my back arched once more, so ready to meet my orgasm. I did briefly wonder for how much longer would the table she had so gently laid me down on be able to withstand my weight. I forgot all about it when I felt my muscles begin to contract, hissing at how close I was for maybe the tenth time. She pulled her tongue away from me again and I could feel her hot breath against me as she let out a soft giggle, watching me. "Santana." I groaned, pouting at her. She came back up for a kiss like she had every other time and I ignored how strange it felt to taste myself against her lips to let my tongue caress hers, my fingers lingering over her jaw for a while before moving to her neck, holding it as we gave each other slow, passionate kisses. She pulled away and I sighed, laying back and waiting impatiently, wrapping my legs around her neck again as her lips found the most sensitive spot on my body, sucking on it and starting to work me back up. I gasped and my body jolted upwards before relaxing as she set her pace, a pace that I was more than pleased with, hoping that she would let me come soon before the bell would ring and she'd have to leave. This time she seemed more determined, as though her ultimate objective was to make me explode rather than tease me like she had been. I hoped. Sure enough I felt the pressure build within me and this time she didn't pull away, getting even more persistent. "O-oh god" I mumbled beneath my breath, feeling my orgasm so, so close and I just hoped she wouldn't let me down now. She didn't and my muscles started to contract again, squeezing me and making me gasp once more. "Santana" I heard her name fall from my lips as I reached my climax, a waterfall gushing from within me. I could feel her lips curl into a smile against me as she helped me to ride it out, taking her time to savour everything I gave to her. My chest was rising and falling so quickly and I was out of breath, panting. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had paid me that much attention, made me come like that. I relaxed back on the table and I knew that my body was sticky all over. I had just had my most favourite workout and I felt good but tired. Eventually she finished between my thighs and pulled me until I was sitting upwards, standing between my legs with her arms wrapped around me. I was like jello and I knew that without her support I probably would fall back against the hard wood of the table. My face fell forward, resting my forehead against her clothed chest as I breathed in and out deeply, trying to regain my sense of awareness and consciousness almost. One of her hands moved up and ran through my hair. It felt good and I smiled. I smiled even bigger when she kissed the top of my head before lifting it so that she could kiss my lips again. I sighed against them and looked up at her when she pulled away. She smiled at me and I blushed, mumbling an awkward and quite frankly lame 'thank you' under my breath. She giggled at me and nodded. My body aired out for a few minutes and I was surprised when she helped me to redress, kissing me again and telling me that she'd see me after calculus before leaving.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed, taking note of how sweaty my naked body was and how heavy my breathing had become. It had been so vivid that it could almost be considered reality though the throbbing between my legs suggested that I hadn't been satisfied at all. I fell back against my pillows and thought about how inappropriate everything was. Firstly, I shouldn't be dreaming about my student like that at all... no matter how close we were becoming. Secondly, I shouldn't be thinking about anyone like that when my fiancé had ended our relationship only hours ago. Lilly. It only took the thought of her to send me into a crumbling mess of nothingness. I sobbed for the fifth or sixth time, letting go of my emotions, all of the resentment and bitterness that I felt towards her to just hurt. I was hurting. It hurt that she had been the one to end things when she had been the one treating me appallingly. Who gave her the right to leave me like this? Perhaps it was all my fault, perhaps I didn't fight hard enough. But I didn't have any fight left in me. What was there to fight for? Why did she do it? What were her reasons? I wasn't sure that I would ever know. I was shaking and it wasn't because of the earth shattering orgasm I had just experienced in my dream. Tears were flooding my cheeks and I raised my hand to wipe them away, wincing at the stinging in my cheek from where she had hit me. The memory only made me cry more.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke with a migraine, feeling disorientated. It took me longer than usual to come to, to drag myself away from my bed for a shower. I stood beneath the spray and stared ahead at myself in the mirror. There was a purple bruise just below my eye and the sight of it forced tears down my cheeks again. I hurried myself into some clothes, not working hard to impress Santana for once and settling for something more comfortable within my professional capacity. I didn't feel like being a sexual object today. It took me longer to try to cover the mess that had become my face, carefully trying to cover everything that needed to be covered. I let Jase take me to work like always, not talking to him even when he prompted me to, sighing and flashing him a half smile when he pulled up outside of the entrance. I grabbed all of the ungraded papers that I was supposed to complete the night before and headed inside, noticing how Jase and Santana waved at each other briefly before heading straight into homeroom. She followed after me and took her seat but I avoided her eyes, knowing that if anyone noticed my current state, it would be her.

Santana's POV:

I relaxed only slightly when I saw Jase pull up with her in the car. At least she was alive and well or so it seemed. She had been on my mind ever since the night before when I had reluctantly left her to sort out her personal issues. Maybe there wasn't even a problem and I was just reading too much into it all. I hoped that, that was the case and that she hadn't gotten into any kind of trouble. I relaxed even more when Jase acknowledged me, giving him a wave back before heading in for homeroom. I hoped that we would get the opportunity to continue things that we had been forced to abandon before. I didn't know much, but one thing I did know was that I didn't know for how long I'd be able to resist her lips.

It registered that she seemed kind of spaced out, not really 100% herself. She stared off into space instead of starting roll call and I decided to do something to catch her attention. Some of the jocks were looking at her the way I usually did and I shouted over at them that they were perverts. It did manage to catch her attention and she scowled at me before settling into a half smile. "Thank you very much, Santana... now, if you wouldn't mind, no need to interfere." she told me and I immediately noticed that something was out of place, something wasn't right I just couldn't quite figure it out. She caught me studying her and turned away, doing roll call and dismissing us. I had no choice but to follow after everyone as her first period class flooded in. I watched as she painted her face with the fakest of smiles for everyone walking in and wondered for how long she'd manage to maintain her façade before it got the better of her. Now I knew that my fears were reality, I assumed that she'd probably last until study hall when I'd quiz her about what was troubling her. Needless to say that I wouldn't be taking advantage of her vulnerable state to commence yesterday's activities. I found myself caring immensely about her and whatever was going on in her life. Maybe because I feared myself being the cause of her troubles but also because I was warming towards her, how could I not?

I barely managed to get through my classes, finding myself assuming so much. Maybe her fiancé had seen us kissing? Maybe it wasn't her fiancé at all and someone else was troubling her. Either way I felt like I needed to know about it, like it was my business almost when it really wasn't. I mulled over whether she would open up to me and decided probably not, why would she? Yes, we'd shared a few kisses but nothing that would make her confide in me, I just hoped that she wouldn't reject my offer of someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, if she needed it. Why was I worrying about her so much?

I walked to study hall with purpose, taking my seat and watching her for just a few minutes whilst I looked over who had bothered to turn up. There wasn't many of them and those that had turned up had earphones stuffed in their ears, their heads buried in books. I looked back at Dani who was furiously rubbing her forehead, grading a stack of papers sat in front of her. I pulled out my calculus textbooks and workbooks and headed over to her desk, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. She looked at me for a second before turning back and scribbling her markings all over the paper. I waited patiently and it seemed to irritate her a little because she looked at me again, her eyes narrowed. "Yes?" she asked impatiently, like a child and I crossed my legs. "What is it? Come on, out with it" I replied with raised eyebrows. It caught her off guard because she looked back at the paper before looking at me. "I'm busy, Santana" she said and I nodded although I didn't believe her for a second. I sat back in my seat, happy to wait for her as long as I needed to, but it only pissed her off even more. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, lifting her head completely, staring straight at me. My jaw dropped open when I saw it and she quickly looked away, letting out a shaky breath. "Look at me" I demanded, hardly believing my eyes and needing to make sure. She didn't look at me and I said it again. "I told you to look at me, Dani" I whispered, softer but more insistent. I cracked her because she did look at me, her eyes watery and unsure. "What?" she managed to get out and I almost didn't know what to say, knowing that anything I wanted to do, hug her, comfort her, support her would just look awful in front of the other people in the class. "W-who did this to you?" I asked, trailing my eyes over her beautiful, bruised face. "Please" she pleaded and I realised that a tear had made its way down her unusually pale cheeks. "I can't... I mean, I don't want to talk about it." she said, looking away from me. My hand reached for hers beneath the table and though she seemed hesitant at first, she relaxed and let me intertwine our fingers. "You can talk to me" I told her but she shook her head, adamant that she couldn't. "You can, Dani... You can talk to me about anything" I reassured her, my thumb stroking her knuckles. She sighed and looked at me, squeezing my hand. "I really need to get these papers marked, I should have done it last night." she admitted and I nodded my understanding. "Well then... give me your phone number, that way we can talk whenever we need to" I suggested, not finding it too big a deal considering she had asked me to text her the night before. She looked unsure and I wondered what could have changed in the last 12 hours for her to question giving it to me. "I promise, I'll keep to myself, I won't save your name.. It's just, you need to work now and I probably should too but we should talk, I mean you shouldn't feel obligated to, but in case you need to then we can" I told her and it seemed to make the decision easier for her because she opened my workbook onto an empty sheet and wrote her number in a perfect straight line. "Okay..." she said, closing my book for me and giving me a small smile. "Call when you're home?" she asked. It surprised me because I had only planned on texting her, but of course, if she wanted me to call her, I would. I nodded and she smiled at me like she usually did. "Do you need a ride home, or have you already asked Jase?" I asked, it all felt so familiar and I kind of liked it. She shook her head. "No, but I will at lunch. Don't worry, just don't forget to call please" she asked, her fingers playing with mine. I nodded and gave her hand a final squeeze. She was reluctant to let go but eventually loosened her fingers, letting me put the chair back in its usual place and head back to my seat.

Miss Harper's POV:

It was hard to doubt that Santana cared about me when she behaved like this. It wasn't her responsibility to check on me, to offer me support but she did it anyway and I was conflicted on how it made me feel. I mean, it made me feel good but I knew that it shouldn't make me feel like that for multiple reasons. 1. Lilly. 2. She was my student. It was infuriating. But even so, I gave her my number without almost any reservations and embarrassingly almost begged her to call me. I needed all of the support I could get right now and I wasn't going to worry too much about where it came from. I also wondered what it meant for me and Santana. I mean, I knew we weren't anything and probably never would be, but I knew that I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be kissing her and whatever else right now, but would spending time talking to her, confiding in her change things? Could she use it to her advantage or could it make it harder for me to resist her? I didn't know, but I decided not to worry too much about it for now.

My classes dragged on and on and I found myself not able to keep up with my usual pace, struggling to wrap my own head around some of the things that I was teaching though I hoped I managed to conceal that quite well, not wanting any of my students to lose faith in me. Santana's class were last and like usual they were relatively easy on me. Being seniors, they didn't tend to cause too many disturbances and thankfully, a lot of their work was independent so they answered things that I was struggling to comprehend instead. Santana stayed behind after class to check on me again. It felt good to be around people that had the right mentality to support me emotionally, I needed it right now. "Everything okay?" she asked and I nodded. She helped me collect all of my things and carried them out to Jase's car. The car park had already cleared out almost completely and I instructed her to lay the things on the back seat. She did so and I smiled and told her thanks. She said hey to Jase and he smiled. "Hey, Santana. How are you?" he asked and they began a small conversation about their days and ended up indirectly talking about me. "You know what's going on?" she asked him and I narrowed my eyes, still standing close to her. "Yes, she hasn't filled you in?" he asked. "Nope, not yet but she will" Santana replied and I spoke up then. "I am here, thank you very much." I said, my voice showing slight hints of aggravation. "Sorry" she said with a smile, wrapping me up in her arms and giving me a huge squeeze, kissing the side of my head. I let my head rest on her chest for a while whilst they finished up talking and reluctantly pulled away when they were. "Don't forget to call me" I said, looking up at her and she nodded, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face before helping me into the car. She closed the door behind me and waved with her fingers, getting into her own car and driving away. "Are you sure you don't want anything more than sex from her?" Jase asked me and I didn't offer him a response, resting my head against the window and closing my eyes.

Santana's POV:

I drove home and felt way more at ease than I had the day before. My parents were home and it was a welcome surprise to come home to a house that wasn't empty. Mom had cooked and that had been another thing that I had missed, authentic, Spanish home cooked dinners and I happily sat down at the table with them. We talked over our last couple of weeks and I obviously left out every detail about how I had made out with my teacher, not that I would tell them if I had made out with anyone. "How is that girl you were seeing? Is it working out?" mom asked, referring to Hallie. She was a girl I had started seeing over summer but it had kind of fizzled out by now, though we did get together occasionally. I just shrugged and the conversation moved on.

It was 6pm before we were done catching up and I dismissed myself with the excuse that I had homework to complete. Both of my parents raised their eyebrows in surprise and I could tell they probably didn't believe me entirely, but they let me leave all the same and I headed up to my bedroom. I showered before calling her, drying my hair and getting into some sweats before laying down on my bed and punching her digits into my cell. I dialled her number and waited about ten seconds for her to answer. "Hello?" she asked, sounding kind of sombre. "Hey" I replied and I could almost head her small smile in her response. "Oh, you" she said and I laughed. "Yes me, were you expecting another call?" I asked and she let out a small chuckle though it lacked her usual enthusiasm. "No, but I was beginning to lose faith that you were going to call, I expected to hear from you hours ago" she admitted without any embarrassment. "I know, I know.. I'm sorry. My parents got home and I had to catch up with them, but I'm calling now and you have my number so I guess you can call me whenever you want." I explained and her sassy response took me by surprise. "That won't happen." she said and I didn't know how to respond. "I mean, well maybe, but I bet I'll be hearing from you a lot more than you will from me" she admitted and I couldn't argue. "Yes, yes, okay" I laughed before letting out a little sigh. "Anyway, how are you?" I asked and she was quiet for a moment or two. "Ehh, okay" she said and I knew that she was lying. "Liar" I spoke down the line, making her huff. "Then why did you ask if you knew the answer?" she asked me and the response was quite straightforward. "Well why do you think? I'm giving you the opportunity to talk to me if you want to." I told her and I heard her let out a deep sigh. "Only if you want to, Dani" I reassured her and she laughed. "It's weird when you call me that" she said and I rolled my eyes. "Well that is your name. Would you rather I call you Miss Harper because I can do that?" I asked, uncertainty lacing my voice. "No... I was just saying" she said and I pardoned her agitated behaviour, knowing that she was having a hard time. We were silent for long enough for it to be deemed uncomfortable before she spoke again. "Okay well I guess I'll tell you" she said and I just waited patiently, not planning on begging her. "As you've probably figured by now... I um, I had a girlfriend... fiancé even" she said and I responded with no more than a 'hmm' that confirmed my awareness. "Well... things haven't been going great for the last few months. I guess we don't have to get into that too much, but we've been drifting apart and yesterday she ended things. I expected it, it wasn't a huge surprise but I don't know, it still kind of sucks that I've spent so much time trying to fix things. Anyway, she got mad that I wasn't reacting how she wanted me to, begging her to stay or whatever and she lashed out. That's all there is to it" she told me and I took it all in. How could she be playing it off as though it was nothing? I could see right through her and I knew that she was hurting. "That isn't all, Dani... You're allowed to be hurt, upset, angry... that's normal. It isn't your fault and she can't be excused for hurting you at all. I don't know much about the situation obviously and it isn't any of my business even, but I know that break ups are shit for anyone and I'm here for you, you don't have to act like it's fine for me" I told her and I only took her seconds to burst into tears. I smiled sadly and just let her continue to cry, to get it all out. "H-how are you like this? How can you just get anything out of me, I don't understand it?" she asked. "I don't know... maybe I just understand you, I don't know." I told her and she seemed to accept that explanation because she didn't ask any more questions. "It sucks and my heart hurts and I hate her for breaking up with me. I should have had the satisfaction of ending things and moving on after everything she has put me through." she told me and I didn't doubt her for a second, she didn't strike me as someone capable of being high maintenance in a relationship. "If that's really how you feel then you should consider how good you'll feel eventually that you're not tied down to a relationship you're not happy in. Maybe not now, but eventually you'll be dating again and perhaps you'll find someone much better suited for you" I told her and she hummed into the phone. "You know what to say, don't you Santana? Have you done this before?" she asked and I laughed. "No, I can't say I have" I replied and she smiled, I could hear it. "Well take it as a compliment, you're doing a good job." she told me and I smiled. "Thank you!" I told her. "Any tips on how I can be better?" I asked, wanting to hear her laugh. "I don't know, I guess you could probably come over, you could just lay with me and we could talk and watch movies?" she asked. "Though I completely understand if you can't" she quickly added. "No.. that should be fine" I smiled. "Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked. "Maybe some ice cream? I would love that" she said and I nodded. "Yes, okay... I guess I'll be over soon" I told her. "Thanks, Santana" she said. "No problem" I replied before hanging up the phone.

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for your patience with this story and my other one, Ellipsis. Things have been busier for me of late and I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. This chapter is my longest to date and I'm pretty pleased with it. (I didn't get time to proof read though, so apologies for any mistakes, I'll try to correct them later). Last chapter was definitely a filler and kind of lame, but I really hope that this makes up for it! Thank you once again! - N_


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Harper's POV:

What the hell was I thinking? I knew that I shouldn't have asked her to come over, but it was easy for me to forget that she was only 17 when I wasn't looking her dead in the eyes. She sounded so mature, so wise that I could hardly believe that I had almost 10 years on her. It didn't seem possible when she acted, behaved so much more mature than I did. I mean, I kissed her, I pursued her much more than she ever did me, I gave her my phone number so easily and here I was now, inviting her to 'lay with me'. How lame. How stupid. That being said, I did want her here. I wanted her here despite the fact I feared she'd expect more from me than I could give right now, probably ever. I was heartbroken and I needed a friend, not a lover. A lover was the last thing I wanted. I didn't bother to move from my bed, laying in the centre of it, drowning in sheets and my oversized sweats. I looked horrible, I knew it but as explained, I wasn't looking to impress right now. I just wanted to wallow in self pity whilst watching the Fight Club with some ice cream and Santana, I didn't want anything else. I scrolled through my facebook timeline and narrowed my eyes on a picture of Lilly. She had gone out last night, wearing a dress that showed more of her than I had seen in months. But that wasn't the worst thing. She was with someone, her arms were wrapped around her waist and their lips were locked and beside her name read the words that I hadn't expected to see right now. Lilly Rodriguez is in a relationship with Emer Collins. Emer Collins. Who the fuck is Emer Collins? I thought, I'd never, ever heard that name before but after only 10 seconds I despised it, hated it, wished that it had never existed. Had she been cheating on me? Was that why she had never been at home with her _fiancé_? Anger shot through me like a lightning bolt, but it was the type of anger that made me sob hysterically, made me want to rip my hair out of my head. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this misery? I guess I'd never know now that she had completely moved on from someone she had wasted years with. I wished in that moment that I had never met her. I'd go so far to say that I wished that I was dead.

Santana's POV:

I didn't bother to change out of my sweats, finding it quite comical that she had invited me over to her house despite everything. It shouldn't amuse, perhaps excite but I worried that she would change her mind so I tried to hurry without seeming overly keen. I mumbled a brief goodbye to my parents and headed out, driving across town to a store beside her house. I mulled over which ice cream to get her and wished that I had asked for her favourite so I simply guessed it, deciding on mint choc chip, picking up a litre, hoping that it would suffice whilst she went through a tough night. It made me feel good, responsible almost that she had confided in me. I thought myself to be a good, strong support system and I was glad that she was allowing me to support her through such a crap time. I wouldn't let her down, or push her too far. I'd work with her and help her and care for her like she deserved and that was all there was to it. I wouldn't try anything, partly because I knew she wasn't up for it right now and I cared and respected her enough to realise the boundaries. But also because I know how much it sucks to be a rebound, someone to fall back on and drop as soon as the heartache seized. It wasn't going to be easy for her, I was sure of it. But I decided to just ensure that she knew that she had me whether she wanted me or otherwise. I would give her support and the second she denied it, I would back off and give her the space that she needed. I wasn't going to be a child about this and demand all of her affection. She needed to save that for herself.

I pulled up outside of her house, well a little bit away from it and walked to her front door, knocking quietly with the bag in my hand. Jase opened up, looking kind of surprised to see me and I guessed that she hadn't told him I was coming over. "Hey.. Santana, what are you doing here?" he asked with a huge smile, letting me inside and closing the door behind us to keep out the cold. "Dani asked me to come over, so here I am" I laughed, showing him the tub of ice cream. He laughed and shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. "You know... you're the only person she will talk to, she hasn't even spoken a word to me since it happened" he said and I didn't know whether to feel sympathetic or elated, so I just shrugged softly. "It must be hard for her... I guess she just needs friends, she'll come around" I reassured him and he nodded, running off to the kitchen to fetch two spoons. "If you walk upstairs and along to the end, her bedroom is the one on the right" he told me, plopping back down on the couch. "Thanks" I said, smiling and heading up to her. I knocked on the door and she didn't open up, but I could hear her crying inside and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and try to make it all okay. I tried the handle but the room was locked, so I knocked again. "Dani... it's me" I said quietly and I heard her shuffle around inside, opening the door and letting me into her room. I looked at her, mascara running down her cheeks and let her collapse into my arms, holding her so tight. "It's okay, shh" I said, holding the back of her head and kissing the top of it. She whimpered and clung to me tighter, so I lifted her and carried her back to her bed. It was hot in her room and I knew that coupled with the sobbing, she'd get a migraine if she didn't cool down so after I had dropped her down onto the bed, I walked over to the window and pushed it open, closing her curtains and putting the ice cream on her nightstand. "Santana" she cried, opening up her arms, wanting to be held. I nodded and slid onto the mattress, resting my head on the headboard and allowing her to shuffle into my arms. Her face nuzzled against my chest, her tears staining the soft cotton of my t-shirt but I didn't mind, just stroking my fingers through her soft hair. "S-she" was all I heard fall from her perfect lips, along with a mumble that I couldn't quite make out, but I heard the word 'girlfriend' and my eyes widened. "She has a girlfriend?" I asked and she nodded. I shook my head in disapproval and pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her completely. "Then she isn't worth it" I told her and she looked up at me, doubting what I was saying for probably the first time ever.

Eventually her tears ceased and she just laid motionless in my arms, making me wonder whether she had fallen asleep. I looked at her face and noticed her eyes focused on the bare wall across from us. No, a picture of her and her ex, I hadn't noticed it before. "Do you want it taken down?" I asked her and she didn't respond, only turning away from it to look at me. She looked at me so intensely that I worried I'd disappear underneath her gaze. Her fingers reached up and stroked my jaw, her thumb brushing over my bottom lip. "You're... extraordinary" she told me and I smiled sadly. "I wish you weren't" she finished and my smile turned to a frown. "Y-you make me want things that I shouldn't want. You, you make me want you and I'm trying to control it, but it's just so hard to have any restraint when you're so... you." she told me and I'd laugh if it wasn't so serious. I kissed her fingertips and moved them away from my lips, intertwining them with my own. "I know" I told her with a small smile. I couldn't say anything else because she launched herself at my lips. In any other circumstances I would kiss her back, I'd give in to what we both needed but she was vulnerable and I couldn't take advantage of her like that. "Dani" I said, moving away from her slightly and she buried her face into my neck. "Ugh, I'm sorry... I'm all over the place" she said and I smiled. "It's okay... don't apologise" I told her, reaching across for the ice cream and a spoon, opening it up and scooping some onto the spoon. I offered it to her and she took it, licking her lips and mumbling a soft 'mm' into my ear. I smiled and ate some myself, laying back with her and feeding her ice cream.

Miss Harper's POV:

She had gotten my favourite ice cream. I could taste it on my tongue when she fed it to me and it was almost as good as a kiss would have been, so good. I moaned against her neck and she smiled. She was so caring, she was doing everything right and it warmed my heart how she was treating me. I felt good, better than I had before she had arrived and I sighed, letting her feed me the ice cream whilst I laid there in her arms. My arm rested across her chest and I smiled at how comfortable I felt being this close to her. "Does this feel weird?" I asked her and she nodded, making me laugh. "I thought so too... I like it though, I like being held by you" I told her and she smiled, reaching her hand up and stroking my face. I nuzzled into her and pulled one of my legs over her waist, she held it and I laughed. "Easy tiger" I said, mimicking her words from a few days ago and she laughed. "You're so impossible" she told me, like I didn't already know. Her hand didn't move away from my leg though, just holding me close to her. "You're a good cuddler" I told her, getting worried by how much I was inflating her ego. "So are you" she told me, kissing my forehead softly and I laughed, grabbing a huge spoonful of ice cream, feeding some to her before finishing it off for myself. "How did you guess my favourite?" I asked her and she shrugged. "I know you like mint... we've kissed a few times so I figured I couldn't go wrong by getting that." she laughed and I did too, stroking her hair out of her face. "Pretty" I told her and she smiled, turning her head and kissing the centre of my palm. "You are" she told me back, making me blush. I knew I shouldn't be behaving this way, but it wasn't causing any harm and it was helping to take my mind off of everything else going on in my life.

I settled down, the both of us eating ice cream and watching fight club. However, my thoughts drifted back to her again and again, amused by how much she made me feel. My heart fluttered in my chest because I was laying with her and I just realised it. I'd gone from wanting to kiss her, to fuck her to be with her in such a short amount of time that I wondered how it could ever stop. I'd never been good at turning off feelings and I'm sure that she was more than aware of that by now. I could feel her soft breath against the top of my head as she nuzzled my hair, stroking her fingers through it so gently that I thought I might fall asleep. "I can't concentrate when you do that" I told her and she laughed, moving her hands down and tickling my sides instead. "Don't do that" I said, laughing uncontrollably, wriggling around on top of her. I ended up with my body flush on top of hers, looking down at her, our faces so close. "Look what you made me do" I laughed and she gasped in mock offence. "That was not my fault" she said and I raised my eyebrows at her, kissing her nose. "You need to not... I only have so much self control too you know" she told me, making me laugh. I hovered my lips over hers, just waiting for her to give in. She didn't, sticking to her guns and refusing to kiss me. I pulled away and smiled, it making me happy that she respected me enough not to take advantage of the opportunity. "The best" I told her, giving her lips the smallest of kisses and pulling away to look at her. She rolled her eyes at me but tightened her grip around my waist, keeping me on top of her. I finally gave up teasing her and laid in her arms until she told me that she needed to go. Granted, she'd been there for hours but I wasn't quite ready for her to leave. "Will you call me when you get home?" I asked and she laughed, shaking her head, teasing me this time. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me another squeeze, rolling over until my back hit the bed. I pouted at her and she stretched, coming back into my arms and resting her hands on my waist. "You know I'm going to have to leave sooner or later" she told me and I shrugged. "Later then" I replied cheekily and she laughed, shaking her head. "But we can't cuddle in different houses" I stated obviously and she raised her eyebrows at me. "I know that, but you know that I can't stay out all night" she told me, stroking the bruise on my cheek and I huffed. "Fine" I said, releasing her and folding my arms over my chest, pretending to throw a tantrum. She put her hands on my shoulders and kissed from my temple all the way down to my jaw, leaving butterfly kisses in her wake. "You can at least give me what I want" I told her and she leaned into my lips teasingly, pulling away before I got the opportunity to kiss her. "Nope" she said simply and I glared at her, making her laugh again. She stood up and dragged me out of bed, over her shoulder and carried me downstairs. "No" I yelled at her, laughing and it caught Jase's attention. "Someone's looking a little happier" he observed and I glared at him, telling Santana to put me down and she finally did. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow... remember you have my number if you need anything" she told me and I nodded reluctantly, my hands on her shoulders, moving down her arms until I was holding her hands. She kissed my forehead, giving me another cuddle and waving goodbye to Jase, all before leaving.

I sighed when I closed the door behind me, making my way back upstairs to bed. Jase was hot on my heels, pushing his way into my bedroom and jumping on the bed. "So?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow at him. He gestured towards the ice cream and said the most amusing thing I had heard in weeks. "You only used one spoon.. so I'm assuming you shared" he said and I nodded slowly, trying to figure out his point. "You like her" he said and I shook my head, denying it. "Yes you do, don't lie" I sighed and shrugged. "So what?" I asked. "Well that's good... It's good that you're moving on" he told me and I shook my head furiously. "Well not really when I'm moving on with my student." He shrugged at me and I shrugged back, sitting on the bed. "Have you two-" he started and I interrupted him. "No.. we haven't. I kind of wanted to tonight but she knows I'm kind of a mess so she didn't let it happen, didn't even kiss me" I told him, still swooning over that. "Ooooh, a real gentlewoman" he said, sounding camper than ever and I rolled my eyes. "Yeh, I guess so" I said simply, reluctantly settling into his arms instead of Santana's.

Santana's POV:

I drove home feeling quite pleased with myself. Everything had gone better than I expected and I was proud of myself for managing to resist temptation. It hadn't been easy at all considering her mood. She made me so frustrated and she knew it, but it had all worked out perfectly and I felt good about managing to make her feel a little better for a while. I got home and went to bed, laying down and letting out a long, drawn out sigh. I definitely wasn't as comfortable or as warm as I had been in Dani's bed but it would have to suffice. I checked my phone on the off chance and was surprised that she had texted me already. I smiled at the words projected from the screen. "I had a really good night, Santana... thank you for being there for me, it means a lot more than you know". I thought carefully about my reply and eventually settled on. "No, thank you... I'm glad I was able to make you feel a little better. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams :)" and with that, I did indeed fall asleep.

_Author's Note:_

_Well, look at me. Neglecting all of my responsibilities to update again. Thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Harper's POV:

My mood took a drastic turn as time progressed. Days turned into weeks which turned into months. I was still hung up on what happened between me and Lilly without a doubt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been initially. Santana had become a great support, her and Jase teaming up to bring me back into myself and I was almost there by the end of October. Lilly had been causing me some trouble, turning up at the house drunk as though she still lived there. One night not so long ago she turned up, waltzing in as though she had never left, greeted by the not so nice situation by which I was laying in the arms of one Miss Santana Lopez, just cuddling whilst Jase sat on the other couch. It was one of the rare occasions where Santana came over to hang out with me and at first I had panicked, not only because Lilly was there but because Santana shouldn't be. But of course, Lilly didn't suspect a thing and both Santana and Jase had teamed up to protect me, getting her out of the house. I was vulnerable still, even if I told myself that I wasn't. Santana had volunteered to drive her home. She was in no fit state to get herself there but I asked Jase to instead, needing Santana's support more than I needed his. She walked back over to me, sat down and pulled me into her arms, cuddling me against her chest. "Thank you" I mumbled into her neck and she shook her head at me "You don't need to thank me, you never need to thank me for things like this" she told me and I nodded slightly, lifting my hand up to her neck, just holding it as I breathed her in. She stroked her hand over mine and I lifted my head to look at her, smiling. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realise I had been holding and leaned in to capture her lips with my own for the first time in months. "Mm" she moaned into it, her hand holding onto my wrist. She pulled away quickly though her face didn't go too far, her nose rubbing against my own. "Are you sure?" she asked and I couldn't thank her enough for how patient she had been with me. I nodded, lifting my arms up around her neck and pulling her closer, kissing her again. She didn't resist this time, probably more confident in my emotional stability and ability to make a conscious decision about what was going to happen. It felt good to finally feel her lips respond to mine and I sighed against them. Smiling, I parted her lips and let my tongue explore her for the first time in forever. She responded how I wanted her to, running her tongue against mine and pushing her way past my own lips. I giggled and pushed her back against the couch, hovering over her as we made out. Made out. We were making out, holy shit we were, finally. We kissed each other as though our lives depended on it, her hands caressing my body and holding me close. I moaned and she giggled, lifting one of her hands to cup my jaw. My own hands went up to her hair, tugging my fingers through it as I pushed it out of her face. Eventually we slowed down and I pulled away to place soft kisses all over her face, leaving a final one on her lips as I smiled down at her. "Woah" I said and she smiled, nodding. "I've missed that" I told her and she tucked my hair behind my ear. "I have too" she admitted and I blushed. I nuzzled into her, so relieved that we had finally taken a step forward, even though I was aware that I should be doing everything in my power to prevent it.

It hadn't happened too much since. It was rare that she could come over to my house, just because neither of us wanted to abuse the privilege but the two of us texted constantly, facetiming almost every day too. We'd talk, just like friends would but there was an underlying attraction that was impossible to ignore, like when she came over to my house that one time to have dinner with me and Jase and I was wearing them tiny yoga pants and she watched my ass for hours. I wanted to tell her to touch it but it wasn't the right time. Now was different though, I was getting stronger and more careless and braver, certainly and it seemed inevitable that things would begin to flourish between us. What was the point in ignoring it? It always amused me how responsible and careful she was. She wasn't one to wait behind after class to try her luck, instead she acted completely nonchalant around anyone that wasn't Jase. Sometimes it irked me because I wanted her attention more than anyone knew, no matter where we were but it also made it easier on me and for that I was both grateful and frustrated. It allowed me to have faith that she wouldn't cause a scene and make things at work hard for me, but it also forced my attraction to grow, just because she was so mature for her age and I could separate her at school from her at home so easily. It made me much more liable to just give in.

It was a Friday when I went over to her place. Her parents were away again and I had hinted for weeks about going over to her place, wanting to worm my way into her life as she had mine. I also appreciated the privacy, or the lack of Jase should I say. She ordered us Chinese food and I sat on her lap when we had finished eating, wrapping my arms around her and smiling, leaning in for a kiss. We didn't get to kiss all that often but it was easily one of my most favourite activities. She played with my hair as per usual, just watching me with a smile on her face. "You're gorgeous" she said and I blushed, she always gave me compliments. I kissed her again, tugging on her bottom lip. My lips moved to her neck and I kissed the sensitive skin, trying to bite down on it but as per usual she stopped me. "Dani.. no" she said lifting her shoulders towards her neck so that I had no access. I huffed and sat back up. "Why? I don't understand why" I told her and she sighed. "I can't just let anyone that wants to mark me do it, can I? I mean.. doesn't that mean anything to you" she asked and it did hurt a little bit. "Of course it means something, that's why I want it. Don't I mean anything?" I asked her and she frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?" she asked me and I shrugged. "You must not think that much of me if you don't think we're 'something' enough to be intimate like that. Do you have someone?" I asked her and her eyes widened. "What? Of course not, I'm not a cheater" she told me and I sighed. "Then why don't I mean something?" I asked, knowing that she meant so much to me. "You do, Dani.. you know that you do" she told me and I shrugged. "How do you feel about me? What are we?" I asked and she shook her head as though she was unsure. "Obviously I like you a lot if we're even doing this in the first place. I don't know what we are but I'm happy with how things are going, aren't you?" she asked, once again beating me at being the most mature. I nodded and looked at her neck "Please let me?" I asked and she moved her head to the side, giving me the access that I had longed for. I smiled and put my lips on her neck, working my way down her clavicle and sucking the skin between my lips. I bit on it gently and she moaned, my smile forcing me to let it go and watch as it turned a dark red. I kissed it and she shuddered, pulling me down to her and placing a matching mark on my own clavicle. The small gesture made my heart leap. "You're annoying" I told her when I fell into her arms. "So are you" she told me, tickling my sides. "No, I'm serious you are" I insisted, my eyebrows raised. She pouted and I forced myself to resist all urges. "I just... why can't you act your age and then I can like not want to fuck you" I explained and she erupted into fits of laughter, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Oh yeahhhhh?" she asked, tickling her fingers down my sides and pinching my ass cheeks. I gasped and sat up on top of her with my mouth wide open, she closed it for me, still laughing. "Careful, you'll catch flies" she said and I shrugged, looking down at her. "Maybe I'll convince myself that I'll catch aids if I touch you and then it'll be easier to stop myself" I thought out loud and she rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that, Danielle" she said and I giggled, throwing myself back down against her chest.

Santana's POV:

I did kind of regret getting into things with her like this, especially only a couple of months after her breakup. It was clear to me that she was still kind of vulnerable when she got all tetchy, wanting to know what we were. I mean, did anyone ever label things anymore? Not really. I knew that it was dangerous for us to ever put a label on this, too serious almost and I couldn't stand the thought of her getting into any kind of trouble because of me. I was glad she was feeling happier though, and I didn't have the heart to deny her of what she wanted anymore, knowing that she deserved everything she wanted and so much more and of course, I wanted her too... so bad.

We barely got to spend any time together, maybe 3 or 4 times in the last 2 months and we'd only gone beyond friends the past two times, once after Lilly had made an unexpected appearance and again when we had hung out at my house. Her personality so far was a pleasant surprise though. She was certainly not as.. mature as I had though her to be and it seemed as though we balanced each other out somehow. She was clingy and I really wasn't, but I didn't mind it so much when she laid her head on top of my chest, nuzzling into me. Wow this had seriously progressed from when I had wanted nothing more than a quick fuck to now when I was content to just lay with her.

It was after school a couple days before thanksgiving break and I was walking towards my car to head home when my phone pinged in my back pocket. I turned to get it and saw her walking behind me, resisting the urge to grin at her as I opened the message from her. "This is what I'm thankful for" it read, with a picture attached of my own ass. I laughed out loud and turned to look at her. She wore a poker face well but I could tell that she was dying inside. Getting into the drivers seat I set about replying before I headed home, strolling through my camera roll to find one of the many selfies she had taken on my phone. I settled on the one of her ft her 10 chins and sent it back with the caption. "Well, since we are exchanging seriously sexy pics, here you go bby ;)" I joked, laughing at myself before driving home. I waited almost an hour for a reply, cooking dinner when it came through. "Oh, you want a sexy selfie, huh?" it read, another selfie attached. Her teeth protruded over her bottom lip in a goofy manner and I found her absolutely adorable, sending her a similar one back with a one word reply. "Yeah". I waited just as long for her to reply, about to get in the shower when I got the next message. I was expecting another goofy selfie and I definitely didn't expect to see a picture of her lying naked in bed appear on my screen. I almost dropped my phone, saving it narrowly and inspecting the picture, her glorious, absolutely beautiful naked body. I gasped at the sight, biting my lip at how sexy she looked, staring so sensually into the camera lens. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall down to her breasts, her toned stomach and then finally her most private areas. I could see the curve of her ass and her slightly spread legs showed me everything I could be working with. I didn't even know how to respond, only sure about how my body was responding. "Holy shit" I replied quickly and she replied with a question mark. "Well there goes all of my self control... you're beautiful. My body is definitely... reacting" I admitted and she sent back a winky face. Enough with the god damn emojis. I looked at myself in the slightly steamed up mirror and mustered up the confidence to send one back. I was naked but only my stomach and breasts were in view. I puckered my lips and snapped a picture, sending it. I wondered how she would react to my slightly enhanced boobs and nipple piercings. I had no idea if she was into that kind of thing.

She didn't reply to the message, she called me and I answered it straight away. "Santanaaaaaa" she groaned down the phone and I giggled. "Yes?" I asked and she huffed. "You're killing me, like I need to come from just looking at you... so beautiful" she said and I smiled. "You're beautiful too, Dani.. really you are, I'm feeling exactly the same." I admitted and she sighed on the other line. "Maybe I can help you?" she offered and I so wanted to accept, but I couldn't, could I? "And what makes you think I can't take care of myself?" I asked cheekily and she laughed softly. "I'm not saying you can't, I just don't want you to" she admitted and I smiled. "I think that's... too much too quick" I admitted and eventually she agreed. "At least stay on the phone... whilst we, you know?" she asked and despite the fact it felt strange I agreed. I leant against the wall and carried on talking to her about pointless crap. My hand stroked over my stomach, down to my pussy. I was wet, so wet and I dragged some of the wetness from my entrance, swirling it around my clit and stifling a moan. She said something and all I could muster was a brief 'mm' as I let my eyes fall shut. I could hear her fingers inside of her as she pumped them in and out and I finally released a moan, entering myself and imagining that it was her instead. "Fuck, Santana" she said and I wasn't completely sure if she was responding to what she had just heard or what she was doing to herself. God, I wished that I was fucking her. My fingers sped up and my thumb rubbed against my clit and I continued to moan, as did she. It sounded so hot coming from her and it only spurred me on. I was close and I know that a few more pumps of my fingers would send me over the edge. "Oh, god.. Dani" I moaned, she moaned back. My body started to convulse and I came, gasping and calling for her. "Ahh, fuck... Dani, oh god" I moaned, riding it out and resting my head back against the wall. She was still going but her heavy breathing told me that she wasn't too far away from climax herself. How could I help without really helping? "Dani, you have no idea how bad I wish I was between your thighs, making you feel so good." I told her and she moaned. "Mm, is that nice?" I asked and she let out a shaky breath "G-god, yes!" she called out and I smiled. "I've wanted you for so, so long" I told her and her breathing quickened. "What do you want, huh? My tongue? Fingers? What's the nicest?" I asked and she cried out. "Just fuck me, S-santana" she begged, whimpering and I knew she was so, so close. "Come for me, baby" I demanded and she did just that, crying out and chanting my name. I smiled, waiting for her to ride it out before continuing. "Good, so good" I said and she just panted, out of breath. "So hot" I thought out loud, resting my whole body against the wall. "I just want you here, fucking hell" she said and I figured she'd come hard, still somewhat frustrated. She took a few more moments before speaking again. "I needed that" she told me and I laughed. "Oh yeah?" I asked and she let out a soft 'mm'. She was sucking her fingers, I knew it. "I made a mess" I told her, feeling my juices trickle down the inside of my thigh. "I wish that I could clean it for you" she said and I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "So do I... soon maybe" I offered and that seemed to cheer her up. "Oh, absolutely" she laughed and so did I.

The both of us seemed to be feeling pretty good, but what we didn't know that this was the calm before the storm, we should have anticipated trouble, but we hadn't and it was heading towards us at high speed. All I knew is that I'd do all I could to protect her, no matter what the cost.

Author's Note:

Aren't you lucky. I made some more time so here's another update. Not as happy with this chapter but I'm feeling pretty tired. Trouble is coming, sorry to leave you hanging!


	11. Chapter 11

Santana's POV:

Trouble came in the form of Dani's ex girlfriend, fiance, whatever. It was two or three weeks since we'd had that conversation on the phone that had undoubtedly seen our relationship develop from friendship to something else, even though the both of us had been aware of the mutual attraction from the beginning, it was the most sexual we had ever been with each other and I waited, impatiently for the both of us to hang out again, just to see if anything was different between us. Though, both of us were extremely busy and that day still hadn't come yet so I made her promise to keep Friday evening all for me, telling her to stay over at my place whilst my parents were away. I didn't really have any expectations, keeping my mind wide open to allow anything and everything to happen, so long as she was comfortable and happy. But before Friday could come, we still had four more days of school to get through and the encounter with Lilly that could get Dani locked up. Either way, the secret that we had nurtured and cared for and protected was exposed, seriously for the first time and with Dani frozen in fear, I knew that it was my job to save the situation.

It was last thing on Friday and I had Calculus with Dani again. She was midway through a lecture and I tried to pay attention rather than think of my excitement for the evening ahead. Cuddling, kissing and who knows what else with the woman that had so quickly become the object of my affection. "Earth to Santana" she said to me and I looked at her as she stood at the front of my desk, arm outstretched to receive my homework. "I'm sorry... daydreaming" I mouthed back to her and she just gave me that adorable, dimpled smile that made me melt inside ever so slightly, she was truly an absolute sweetheart. The door bursted open before she could make it back to her desk and that dashing smile that I adored disappeared to a blank although slightly panicked stare as she took in the face of the classroom intruder. "What are you doing here?" she asked and my head turned to look at the door in time with everyone else. Lilly. "Why I'm here for you of course... sweetheart." she said, stumbling drunk into the classroom. "I'm her fiance" she announced to the class as a whole and I saw Dani look my way briefly, a silent call for help only I couldn't be her saviour this time, Lilly knew me as someone other than Dani's student and I couldn't risk her recognising me. Drunk, she waltzed up to Dani, trying to kiss her depsite Dani moving away, pushing her off, telling her to stop. "She said stop, dude", one of the guys said, getting up out of his chair and pulling Lilly away from Dani. I worried my lip between teeth, telling myself over and over not to cause a scene, not to protect her even though it was only my instinct to do so. "Been cheating on me with that stupid bitch that I saw at your place?" Lilly asked Dani, shouting at her. Kids dispersed, leaving the classroom to get security, the principal, anyone. I sat there knowingly. She was referring to me. People of a much higher power than anyone in the room pushed their way through the door, watching and restraining Lilly, trying to remove her when her eyes found mind. I lowered my gaze and it only seemed to confirm everything in her mind. "Her" she said, pointing at me before looking up at the principal. "Danielle has been sleeping with her" she said before she was pulled out of the room and towards the offices. "Everyone, go home" the principal said and I grabbed my bag, trying to be first out. "Not you Miss Lopez" he said, gesturing for me to stay in my place, I looked at Dani and the tears rolling down her cheeks and knew that I had to make everything better for her.

Me and Dani were marched to the offices where they were holding Lilly. "Okay... Santana, I'm going to need you to tell me whether these allegations are.. true or not" I was asked by someone I didn't know. "They aren't" I said confidently, looking at everyone square in the eyes. Regardless of the relationship that me and Dani shared, we hadn't slept together and I wouldn't admit to something I hadn't done, obviously. "Yes they are" Lilly spat and I looked at her blankly with my eyebrows slightly raised. God, I wished that we were sleeping together, but we absolutely, 100% were not. "Every time I go to Dani's house, she's there" Lilly continued and everyone looked at me for an explanation. "That's right... there are occasions where I have been in Miss Harper's house" I nodded, Dani looking at me, horrified. "But not for the reasons you're suggesting" I said, looking up at the men in suits. "Miss Harper has a roommate... Her roommate is my best friend, there are occasions where Miss Harper has been there when I have, but that's inevitable, right? It's not like I'm there to hang out with her, in fact, we barely ever talk besides 'hello' and 'goodbye', I'm there to hang out with my best friend and I didn't think that, that was a problem" I argued and the men in suits shrugged. "Of course it isn't, if it's true... If was was all it was, why is Miss Harper crying?" they asked, turning to look at Dani. She was upset, frustrated, angry. "I'm crying because my asshole ex cheated on me and continues to make my life a living hell. My relationship with Santana is a professional one, nothing more and nothing less. Her and Jase are close and of course, he can have whoever there, as can I" she confirmed my story and I sighed, relieved. "Okay... you can both leave, I'll have the police deal with her" someone said, gesturing to Lilly. "What, why?" the girl spat and the man laughed. "You showed up here without good authority, it's illegal to enter the premises without reason to do so" he said but I didn't catch the rest, making a swift exit.

I hardly knew what to do now, knowing that above everything, I wanted Dani in my arms, where I could keep her safe and I thought it best to brief Jase in case he ever got any questions about it all. Heading over to her place, Jase let me in and sat with me whilst I explained everything to him, agreeing and promising to stick with that story, to protect Dani if nothing else. He hugged me and I hugged him back, breaking away when Dani came home, looking emotional. She looked defeated, like she was tired and ready to give up and when I scooped her up in my arms she didn't protest, surprisingly. Instead, she sank into me, her head on my chest as her eyes just looked around the apartment, probably trying to stop tears. "Say something, beautiful" I whispered, stroking my fingers through her hair and she just looked up at me, her hand resting on my chest as she just stared into my eyes. I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead, then both her cheeks, her nose and her chin, pulling her closer to me and laying with her in my arms.

She was tired because she fell asleep, leaving me and Jase to hang out and talk. Mostly we talked about Dani and how we both wanted to protect her and care for her and Jase told me that she liked me, I already had an idea of her feelings for me, but it felt nice to hear it all the same. He told me not to leave her tonight, even if she asked for me to. She needed someone that was consistent and stubborn and caring, she needed to be a priority. She was a priority. I had no idea when she became so important, but she had and I acknowledged my responsibilities when she woke up, cuddling closer to me and looking up. "You should go home" she mumbled, though clinging to me still. "Nope... we're staying in your bed tonight, both of us" I told her and it surprised her. "What? W-who said?" she asked me and I laughed. "I said. You're gonna sleep in my arms, is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded, though unsure. "What if anyone finds out?" she asked me and I smiled sadly. "I promise that they wont... Jase knows everything, he'll help us, always" I told her and she nodded. "That'll be nice, I want to have naked cuddles" she said and I wondered if she truly knew what she was saying. Heat rose to my cheeks and she smiled softly, leaning into my lips. Of course, I kissed her back softly, stroking her cheek. "You always take such good care of me" she smiled, as did I. "Of course, babe" I replied, kissing her forehead.

She was clingy all night, perhaps needing the comfort. She followed me everywhere I went, just holding my hand and shifting on her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I made us dinner and she nodded. "I thought I'd come here and I thought I'd tell you to leave... that we can't, you know... hang out anymore or whatever. But I can't do that, Santana. I can't give you up, I don't want it" she admitted with a shrug and I pulled her closer. "You know that I'll protect you, Dani. You know that I won't let her, or anyone hurt you. I won't hurt you" I told her. "I know... and that's why I can't give it up. You make me feel safe and wanted and I want to see where things go." she told me and I smiled. "I want to have sex with you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold your hand and be held by you. I want to eat dinners with you and think about you as much as I do, if not more. I'm not going to get scared and stop because I know that you will do everything to look after me. I want that, I want you" she said and I kissed her quiet. "You've got me, always." I told her and she smiled, genuinely and hid her face away in my neck.

Miss Harper's POV:

My arms reached over and wrapped around her neck as soon as I had finished eating the food she had made us. "That was so nice, thank you Santana" I said, kissing her temple and hugging her until her plate was clear also. "You're welcome" she said, looking at me with a smile and I traced my thumb over the pink in he cheeks. "I'll clear up and then we could go upstairs, I mean, only if you want to... we don't have to I mean" I said, fumbling over every one of my words. She stopped me with a kiss, one that left me breathless. "Shut up, Dan.. I want to" she told her, laughing and I blushed. The both of us collected up the plates, I washed whilst she dried and as soon as she was done, she took my hand and led me upstairs to my bedroom. My arms wrapped around her neck after the door was shut and locked. My lips reached up and they searched for hers as my eyes closed, finding the soft, warm pillows and kissing them with rising intensity. Her arms encircled my waist and pulled me flush against her, our mouths melting together and our tongues gliding against each other. I knew she'd wait for me before taking things any further so I reached down and pulled my shirt away from my body before doing the same to hers, leaving her in her bra. My hands were on her neck again, making their way down to her collarbone and then her perky breasts, palming them over her bra. She lifted me, her hands on my ass as she carried me over to my bed, laying me down and laying beside me, pulling me close. My fingertips glided down her side whilst we made out and I revelled in the way she held me against her, so close. There wasn't any expectations but even if there had been, I wanted to exceed them.

I rolled her onto her back and straddled her waist, my lips not leaving hers for a single second. My hands were on her breasts but they slipped around her back to unclasp her bra, pulling it away from her body. She allowed it. "Are you sure, babe? I mean, we don't have to do anything" she said to me and it was sweet. "I'm sure, Santana" I replied, looking into her eyes and smiling. She smiled back and unclasped my bra, taking in my chest. "You're beautiful" she told me and for some reason, I really believed her. Her fingers touched me, gentle but purposeful. Her thumbs dragged over my nipples, squeezing them whilst squeezing my boobs in her palm. I bit my lip, looking at her. I leaned closer, kissing her eyebrow and down the side of her face, pushing her back as I kissed my way down her neck, nipping at the soft skin as I went. A sharp intake of breath was followed by a quiet moan on her part as my lips found her breast, sucking on her nipple, biting it, tugging it between my teeth and letting it go, watching her boobs bounce in response. "These are so sexy" I said, referring to the metal bar in each nipple that I could tug on to make her moan. "I was concerned you wouldn't think so" she admitted and I just smirked. I tugged her pants away from her body and she laid there, legs spread, teasing me. She raised her eyebrow, smirking at me but she soon started biting her lip when I rubbed her over her panties. "Fucking hell, Dani" she moaned, tugging her fingers through her hair and it was my turn to smirk. "Oh, not so cocky now, huh babe?" I asked her and her eyes opened, looking at me with lust.

Leaning forward, I found her lips and continued rubbing as she desperately tried to pull my pants down over my ass. She looked down, staring at my thin lace panties once she'd succeeded in pulling my pants off and throwing them off somewhere. "Someone definitely dressed for the occassion" she remarked, referring to the lingerie which I may have worn with the intention of her seeing it at some point today. I giggled that high pitched laugh of mine and she kissed me, her fingers touching me finally. "Santana" I gasped, my breathing quickening instantly. We were touching each other, finally, and I had to stop myself from pushing her panties down her legs and burying my face between her thighs. I let her lead me because I liked it when she did that and she did it so well, giving it a few minutes before pulling both of our panties down out legs so that we could touch each other without any barriers. My index finger pushed into her and my thumb rubbed at her clit, making her groan. Her fingers teased my entrance and never gave me what I really wanted, her thumb flicking quick against my clit and making my insides flutter. "I want to put my mouth on you" I told her and she smiled. "I want to put my mouth on you first" she replied and it made my decision that much easier. Turning over, I straddled her reverse cowgirl style and waited for her to pull my hips towards her face. She stroked my thighs and I could almost feel her licking her lips. I could smell her and this time it was me that made the first move, pushing back until I was face to face with her glistening pussy, putting my tongue on her and licking her slowly. "Oh, god... babe" she groaned, pulling at my hips and nibbling on my clit, running her tongue up and down and in and out. The feeling was euphoric. We quickly built up to orgasm, tongues buried deep inside each other, teeth grazing against clits and fingers teasing and finally pushing in, hitting up against g-spots. "I'm gonna come" I told her, whimpering and moaning and I did just that, all over her face and she did the same seconds later. I collapsed against her and she turned me in her arms, holding me close against her, kissing my sweaty forehead. I smiled, kissing her lips and clinging to her, covers swaddling us as we bathed in the glory of our orgasms and each other.

Santana's POV:

"You've done that before" she told me with a giggle and I laughed. "I'd be lying if I told you I never had" I replied and she sighed, cuddling closer. "I want you to do that with me for a long, long time" she admitted and I smiled, stroking her face. She was cuddlier than usual, clinging to me like a baby koala bear, her whole body wrapped around me and I loved it, loved having her so close with no boundaries. "You're perfect, you know that?" I asked her and she blushed, hiding her face in my neck. "Stop it, Santana baby" she replied and I laughed at her. "And so, so adorable" I said, only making her blush even more. "I have really strong feelings for you" she told me, being way more honest than usual. "Them feelings are definitely reciprocated, babe" I told her, stroking her fingers down her back, making her shiver. "They are?" she asked, as though she was surprised. "Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise" I told her and she smiled, kissing the top of my breast, trailing them up my collarbone and leaving bigger love marks than I'd be able to hide. "You like doing that, huh?" I asked, laughing and rolling her onto her back, leaving a huge mark on the side of her neck, it'd be useless to try and cover it with make-up. "Yes, mine" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me close. I nodded and it bumped our noses together, sparking an inevitable make out session.

"Have you ever been in love, Santana?" she asked me much later and I shook my head at her. She sighed and smiled. "You're kinda lucky for that. It's the best and the worst" she told me and my eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean by that?" I asked and she shrugged. "I don't know... I guess things are perfect initially, you feel amazing and like nothing could ever change that... but when things start to go wrong, you let it slide because they have power of you, you love them and thinking about being without them hurts more than anything they could ever do to hurt you. It's a vicious cycle of getting hurt, forgiving and getting hurt again and it carries on forever because you know that you won't survive without them" she explained and I listened. "That's what scares me about you" she said and it's the only thing that I took from the whole conversation. "Are you saying that you're in love with me?" I asked and she blushed. "Well no... I mean, not right now but I could be" she admitted and I kissed her. "Well... If it makes you feel better, I promise that I won't screw you over" I nodded, kissing her gently. "I believe you" she replied and I smiled.

She settled back into my arms, her hands on my chest beside her head. Stroking her back, she nuzzled into me and whimpered when my arms moved from around her to pull the sheets back around us. "It's okay baby.. I got you" I said and she smiled widely, and sleepily. "Get some rest, I promise I'm not gonna move" I promised and she smiled. "Good night, baby" she mumbled, leaning up and kissing me. "Good night, beautiful" I replied, soothing her until I heard her soft snores, joining her in her slumber and having sweet dreams.

_Author's Note:_

_So this is way late, I know and I'm sorry. School and work have been hectic and this chapter was written over a month, whenever I had any free time. I hope it's up to par and what you all expected! Lastly, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I'll more than likely see you again in the New Year! _


End file.
